The cold never bothered me anyway
by Rivhalos
Summary: Esta es la historia de Jack y Elsa. Desde cómo todo paso de ser una amistad a ser algo más que eso. Ella era la razón por la que él tocaba tierra, y el era las alas de ella.
1. Chapter 1

-Elsa se puso la corona, miró al espejo, cerró los ojos, suspiró, apretó sus puños al recordar cómo le congeló el corazón a su hermana, abrió sus grandes ojos azules y se la quito, cuando sintió que algo acariciaba su mano-

Elsa: -Sonrió y se hincó para quedar a su altura- Olaf

Olaf: -El muñeco jaló a la Reina de la mano y la guió- ¡Elsa! ¡Vamos! ¡Se ve hermosa! Pero... Hay un problema

Elsa: -Lo miró confundida- ¿Qué problema?

Olaf: No quiere salir, se encerró en su cuarto. ¡Ven!¡Ven!

-Corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana detrás del muñeco de nieve-

Elsa: -Tocó la puerta- ¿Anna? ~Se que estas adentro, me ha preguntado a donde fue, el también esta asustado,pero esta ahí. Has querido esto desde siempre, no lo hagas esperar, déjame entrar. Tu eres todo lo que tengo, sólo escúchame no tienes porque temer... ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?~

Anna: -Salió, se limpió las lágrimas, abrazo a su hermana- Si quiero...

-Entraron al gran vestíbulo y miró a su hermana vestida de novia, caminaba a ella mientras sonreía, Anna se dio media vuelta y le sonrió-

Anna: -Sonrojada- ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?

Elsa: -Le sonrió mientras acomodaba su fleco- Luces... Hermosa

-Las campanas sonaron mientras la gran puerta se abría ante sus ojos-

Elsa: -Extendió su brazo izquierdo- ¿Lista?

Anna: -Suspiró y sonrió, tomó su brazo- Lista

Salieron, caminaban en la gran alfombra blanca, el jardín estaba hermosamente decorado, copos de nieve colgados de las hojas de los árboles, en sus ramas tenían el rocío congelado, el agua de las fuentes congeladas creando hermosas figuras, caminaban hacia el altar mientras Elsa hacía brotar las rosas blancas y ahí estaba, Kristoff, esperando a Anna, Elsa miró a su hermana y miró al novio, pero al verlo, Kristoff tenía ojos miel, la cara alargada y una sonrisa maléfica, se detuvo-

Anna: -Le susurro- ¿Pasa algo?

Elsa: Kristoff y-Miraba parpadeo-CREI ver ... Nada era el reno se detuvo a lo largo del su-Nada, nada en s

-Llegaron al altar, se abrazaron, entregó a su hermana y se colocó en su lugar de dama de honor, sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo-

Ente: Elsa...

Elsa: - Abrió los ojos, esa voz... Pensó -"Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa voz, esa sombra, su forma, esos ojos"... -Después de mucho tiempo sintió temor- Pitch... Black...

Pitch: -Se formaba de su arena negra- Vaya, no me has olvidado... ¿Y...? Oh no puede ser ¿Anna? -Se colocó frente a ella, invisible ante sus ojos- Mírala se ve tan feliz, dime ¿qué se siente saber que pronto te la quitará? ¿Qué pronto se irá?

Elsa: -Su corazón se llenó de temor, una ligera brisa se comenzó a sentir- No, ella no lo haría...

Pitch: Yo no estaría tan seguro, querida -Acarició el hombro de su hermana- Estará con su esposo... Oh pobre Elsa -Apareció detrás de ella- Después de tanto tiempo la recuperas, para luego... Perderla

-Elsa sentía dolor y temor en su corazón, una ventisca con nieve se soltó, el cielo se nubló-

Anna: -Sintió el cambio de clima, miró a su hermana, petrificada, se acercó a ella- ¿Elsa?

Pitch: -Susurró a su oído- Oh Elsa, si tan sólo hubiera alguien aquí que te amara... -Se desvaneció riendo tan diabólicamente-

Corazón Su-adolorado era tan, tan aterrorizada con la sola idea de perder a Anna para volver a herirla

Anna: -Se acercó a ella- Elsa ¿Estas bien?

-De las manos de Elsa salieron hielos puntiagudos, un hielo logró rajarle la mejilla a Anna, Kristoff la jaló hacia el protegiéndola, los gritos se escucharon, Elsa los miró aterrada, miró sus manos, las cubrió-

Anna: -Miró su mano con sangre, la miro e intento acercarse- Elsa, no... Espera... -Comenzó a huir- ¡Elsa, detente! -Comenzó a perseguirla, con el novio, el muñeco de nieve detrás de ella, cuando tropezó-

Olaf: ¡Anna! -Kristoff la sujetó, la tormenta comenzó e intentó ir por ella -¡Elsa, espera!

Kristoff: Oh no, no de nuevo...

-Miraron como poco a poco las nubes cubrían Arendelle, todo se congelaba, arbustos, casas, ventanas, el puerto, todo cubierto de hielo-

Elsa: -Azoto la puerta, se recargó y se dejó caer mientras lloraba- Anna... -Suspiró- Lo lamento.. Yo...

Pitch: -Le acaricio la cabeza- Oh, Elsa... ¿Cuándo entenderás que no debes de negar lo que eres?

Elsa: -Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Un monstruo?

Pitch: -La tomo de la barbilla- No mi querida, eso te hicieron creer, ven conmigo y te mostraré el gran potencial que tienes... Juntos haremos cosas grandiosas. El miedo no tiene porque ser tu enemigo -Lo miró y temblorosamente acerco su mano a la de el-

Anna: -Irrumpió la habitación- ¡Elsa! -Frente a sus ojos estaba ese hombre negro y su hermana tomaba de su mano- ¿Qué...?

Elsa: Aléjate de mi -Desaparecieron de la habitación-

-Abrió sus ojos azules y tomó el copo de nieve de su cabello blanco, miró el cielo, negro, un crudo invierno sobre ese reino-

Jack: ¿Arendelle? -Miró el copo detalladamente, había arena negra en el, abrió los ojos- Elsa... -Voló hacia el castillo, miró en la ventana y miró a la pelirroja sentada al lado del hombre que la abrazaba- ¿Anna?

Kristoff: -Tomó su mano- Te prometo que la encontraremos

Anna: Pero tu no lo viste... Había alguien con ella... Era negro y... Sus ojos y su sonrisa... -Lloraba en el hombro de su prometido-

Jack: "¿Negro? ¿Podrá ser?" -Pensó y se fue volando, hacia la montaña del norte-

Pitch: -Miró el palacio de hielo- Vaya... Tu poder es hermoso...

Elsa: -Cubrió sus manos en su pecho- Y peligroso

Pitch: No sí lo usas para crear... Reconstrúyelo...

-Ella lo miró, comenzó a caminar reparando la escalera de hielo, al entrar, empezaba a construir el candelabro de hielo, cuando el la jaló de la cintura y comenzaron a combinarse sus poderes, el resultado fue un impresionante candelabro negro de hielo, como si fuera una gema oscura perfectamente diseñada, ella sonrió-

Pitch: ¿Lo ves? Cuándo el hielo y el miedo se combinan, grandes cosas pueden pasar...

Elsa: -Su rostro se enfrió- Miedo... Pero ¡Yo no quiero que me teman! ¡Todo lo que quiero es ser libre!

Pitch: -La miró enojado- Lo has intentado durante veintiún años ¿Y cuál ha sido el resultado? Toda tu vida fingiendo, protegiendo a otros... Todo para que te llamen monstruo... Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes estar siempre sólo y no tener a nadie en quién confiar... Pero yo te daré aquello que anhelas más que nada -Alzó su mechón de cabello rubio y le dijo al oído- Tu libertad...


	2. Capítulo 2

Pitch: -La miró enojado- Lo has intentado durante veintiún años ¿Y cuál ha sido el resultado? Toda tu vida fingiendo, protegiendo a otros... Todo para que te llamen monstruo... Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes estar siempre sólo y no tener a nadie en quién confiar... Pero yo te daré aquello que anhelas más que nada -Alzó su mechón de cabello rubio y le dijo al oído- Tu libertad...

-Le extendió su mano, que formaba su arena negra, ella lo miró, extendió su mano-

Jack: ¡Elsa, no! -Le lanzó un rayo de hielo a Black, el lo esquivo-

Elsa: ¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jack: -La tomo de los hombros- No dejare que lo hagas... No le creas Elsa...

Pitch: -La tomo de los hombros- Es cierto, no me creas a mi... Créele a aquel que te dijo que podías controlar tus poderes... Que no te tendrían miedo... -Sonrió- Claro, nadie lo puede sentir a el...

Jack: -La jalo hacia el, lo miró con enojo- Elsa, créeme el sólo te utilizara para que sea fuerte de nuevo... Si lo haces... Aren...

Pitch: Si lo haces, serás libre y eso es lo que no quiere... Te quiere para el solo

Jack: ¡No es así, Elsa yo...!

Elsa: -Se alejó de el- ¿Por qué he de creerte?

Jack: -Sintió un dolor en el pecho y la miró con ojos piadosos- Se que cometí un error y en verdad lo siento, pero...

Pitch: -La abrazó- ¿No la has lastimado lo suficiente?

Jack: No espera... Lamentó lo que te dije, lamento haberte dejado sola...

Elsa: -Sus ojos se cristalizaron- Cuando más te necesitaba...

Jack: -Le miró triste- Tu dejaste de creer en mi...

Pitch: Porque la lastimaste, ¿Qué esperabas, Frost?

Jack: Elsa...

Elsa: -Lo miró enojada- ¿Sabes lo que es no sentir? ¿Qué cualquier cosa que tu hagas lastimara a la gente que amas? ¿Qué te llamen monstruo? Tienes suerte de ser invisible Jack...

Jack: -Tomó su mano entre las suyas- No lo hagas...

Elsa: -Sus ojos azules lo miraron primera vez y para siempre seré libre... -Soltó su mano y tomó la de Black-

Jack: ¡salsa

-Al juntarse su mano con la de él, Elsa sentía como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, la arena negra la cubría, su vestido azul se volvió negro, sus ojos que alguna vez fueron azules ahora eran dorados-

Elsa: -Esbozó una sonrisa- Entonces es así como se siente...

Pitch: -Rió- Así es preciosa, y ahora nadie -Miró a Jack- Podrá detenernos...

Jack: ¿Es así como quieres que sea? ¿Qué te teman?

Elsa: Siempre lo han hecho, ahora les daré una razón para que lo hagan

Jack: Todo lo que tus padres hicieron por ti... -Elsa abrió sus ojos y le dio la espalda- Lo que Anna hizo por ti...

Elsa: -Cruzó sus brazos- No sigas Jack

Jack: Ella también estuvo sola, Elsa, casi la matas una vez, ¿volverás a lastimarla?

Elsa: ¡DIJE SILENCIO! -Su mano le lanzó un rayo de hielo en el pecho, el muchacho cayo de espaldas, ella reacciono- Jack...

Pitch: -La abrazó- Mi preciosa Elsa, el miedo ya no tiene porque ser tu enemigo

-El hombre de gran barba blanca despertó y miró al mundo, las luces de los niños se fundían y encendían-

Norte: ¿Arendelle? -Entre cerro sus ojos, logró distinguir un copo de nieve de arena negra encima de la isla- Pitch...

-Corrió hacia la maquinaria del globo, hundió el botón y la aurora boreal comenzó a brillar sobre todo el Polo Norte, en pocos minutos aparecieron, un gran conejo, un hada y un hombrecillo de arena dorada-

Conejo: Bien será mejor que tengas una gran excusa para esto, porque si no lo recuerdas estamos a dos semanas de la Pascua

Diente: -Dándole indicaciones a sus hadas- Bueno al menos ustedes trabajan una sola noche al año

Norte: Oigan escuchen... Pitch esta alterando el equilibrio

Conejo: ¿Y? Nada que no haya hecho antes...

Norte: Pero esto es diferente lo siento aquí, en mi panza -Tomó su abundante barriga-

Conejo: Espera, ¿Me estas diciendo que me hiciste venir por un presentimiento de tu panza? ¿Qué harías sí yo te hiciera lo mismo en Navidad?

Norte: Rió- Conejo, Pascua no es Navidad

Conejo: -Rió sarcásticamente- Y sigues diciendo eso

Diente: Caballeros, no creo que sea necesario preocuparnos por Black, simplemente protegeremos a los niños como siempre

Norte:Si, posiblemente tengas razón, ¿Tu qué opinas Meme? -Estaba dormido, lo palpeo-Meme... ¡Despierta!

-Sandman despertó y se talló los ojos, mientras los demás Guardianes discutían, observo como la gran Luna alumbro el piso a través del traga luz, empezó a hacer ademanes para captar su atención-

Norte: Oh, Hombre de la Luna, Meme ¿por qué no dijiste nada? -Meme lo miró irritado, la luz formo la sombra de Black-

Conejo: Si es Pitch, pero vamos, el no puede... -Junto a Black, apareció una figura femenina- ¿Quién es ella?

-Un cuerpo cayo del tragaluz, sorprendiendo a los Guardianes y haciendo que los Jetis gritaran-

Jack: -Se sobó la nuca- Mi cabeza

Conejo: -Enojado- ¡Gran mocoso engreído! -Lo levanto-

Diente: ¡Conejo, basta! Esta herido...

Conejo: No tanto como lo estará cuando mi pata esté en su cara -Se preparaba para golpearlo-

Diente: ¡Ya basta! -Se interpuso entre ellos-

Norte: Jack Frost ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Jack: -Quiso hablar rápidamente, pero su pecho le seguía doliendo- Pitch... Black...

Norte: ¡Te lo dije, Conejo! Paga... -El Conejo le dio uno de sus mejores huevos de Pascua-

Diente: -Puso los ojos en blanco y le acaricio la mejilla- ¿Sabes quien lo acompaña?

Jack: -Suspiró- La Reina Elsa de Arendelle -Los Guardianes abrieron los ojos por la noticia-

Norte: Imposible... Ella no...

Conejo: Espera, espera niño ¿No tu y ella eran... Pareja?

Jack: -Se levantó y lo miró enojado- Ella y yo... -Suspiró- Sólo somos amigos...

-Meme jalo al viejo fortachón, diciéndole que esto se volvía incómodo-

Norte: Como sea, hay que apresurarnos, o podrían hacerse más fuertes...

Jack: -Voló en frente de el- Déjame acompañarlos...

Conejo: Oh no, claro que no, escucha Frost, esto es cosa de Guardianes... A quienes protegemos a los niños

Jack: -Lo miró enojado- Yo la protegeré a ella

Conejo: -Se acercó a el- Claro ¿Y cómo por que? Tu solo te ocupas de ti mismo

Jack: -Suspiro, se controló- Porque la a... -Se calló- Porque me importa

-Conejo notó su cambio, suspiro y le dio su consentimiento a Santa-

Norte: Esta bien, vendrás con nosotros Frost, pero asegúrate de proteger bien a la Reina -El joven le sonrió agradecido-

Pitch: -La tomo de los hombros- Tu das las órdenes, preciosa

Elsa: -Sonrió- Denles una razón para temerle al frío...

-Los hombres de nieve avanzaron al pueblo, aterrorizando a la gente, corriendo, en el hielo, hacia el castillo por refugio-

Guardia: ¡Princesa!

Anna: -Se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de su prometido- ¿Qué sucede?

Guardia: La Reina...

Anna: -Sonrió y se acercó- ¿Elsa, regreso?

Guardia: Esta atacando Arendelle

Anna: -Abrió sus ojos- ¿Qué?

-Se asomó a la ventana, observo a su hermana liderando un ejército, a su lado el hombre negro acariciándole el cabello-

Anna: Elsa... -Miró como atacaba al pueblo, pensó- "Imposible... Tu no eres así" -Suspiro- Abran las puertas dejen que el pueblo entre

Guardia: Si Princesa -Corrió a acatar la orden-

Kristoff: Hey, hey ¿Qué haces?

Anna: -Se colocó sus botas- Yo voy... A detener a Elsa

Kristoff: -La tomo de la cintura- No lo creo Anna, tu te quedas aquí

Anna: -Quito sus manos- No, yo soy la Princesa de Arendelle y voy a defender a mi pueblo

Kristoff: Claro que no, tu te quedarás aquí, a salvo

Anna: ¡No! ¿Qué a caso no entiendes que es mi responsabilidad?

Kristoff: -La sujeto de los hombros- ¿Y tu no entiendes que no quiero volver a perderte? -Anna abrió sus ojos- No puedo... No lo soportaría... Otra vez...

Anna: -Lo tomo del cuello y lo beso- Mientras tu y Arendelle estén a salvo, no me importa lo que pueda pasarme a mi...

Kristoff: -Mordió su labio inferior- Pero a mi si... -Le acaricio la mejilla- Sven, vamos. Olaf cuida bien de Anna

Olaf: -Tomó a la pelirroja de la mano- ¡A la orden capitán!

Anna: ¿Qué? No ¡Kristoff, espera! -Cerro la puerta en su cara-

Elsa: -Su poder salió de sus manos, haciendo que las puertas se congelaran y un movimiento de su muñeca las hizo añicos- ¡¿Aún me temen?! -Miró a la gente petrificada de miedo- Es una pena... -Con los ojos les indicó que se movieran-

Guardia: Reina por favor -Le apunto con la ballesta- deténgase... No quiero hacerle daño

Elsa: -Sonrió- Que ternura -Ágilmente congeló el arma- ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?

Guardia: -La miró aterrorizado- Dis... Disparen

-Los arqueros de las torres dispararon sus flechas, ella abrió los ojos e intento cubrirse con sus manos, Black movió sus manos y su arena hizo que las flechas se volvieran polvo, Elsa abrió los ojos, Pitch la tomo del hombro y se sonrieron-

Mujer: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Niño: -Aferrándose a su madre- Es... Es el Coco... Es Pitch Black

Hombre: ¡El manipulo a la Reina!

Elsa: -Lo miró- ¿Qué?

Pitch: -Sonrió- Ellos te dirán lo que sea para convencerte de lo contrario...

-Elsa enojada, camino al frente haciendo que el piso se congelara, todos retrocedían, se escondieron dentro del castillo-

Kristoff: Elsa -Le apunto con el arco- Basta ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff: Elsa -Le apunto con el arco- Basta ya...

Elsa: -Sonrió- Por favor, Kristoff... Ambos sabemos que no lo harás... -Avanzó-

Kristoff: -Tensando la cuerda del arco- No me pruebes Elsa

Elsa:.-Caminó hacía a , ¿Qué dirá cuando descubra que mataste a su hermana?

Kristoff: -Lo miró enojado- No dejare que le hagas daño de nuevo... No dejare que vuelvas a congelar el corazón de Anna

-Ella abrió sus ojos, lo miró con rabia y empezó a trotar, Kristoff disparo, ella desvió la flecha con un hielo, el hombre intentó lanzar otra, pero ella lo atranco contra la pared y congelo sus pies y manos en una columna, tomaba de su cuello con la mano-

Kristoff: Elsa ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Pitch: -Sonrió- Es una irónica pregunta, considerando que tu eres la respuesta...

Kristoff: -Lo miró con miedo- No puede...

Pitch: -Rió- ¿Aún crees que el Coco no existe, pequeño Kristoff?

Kristoff: -Asustado- Elsa, no lo escuches... Te esta utilizando...

Elsa: -Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos- Alejarás a Anna de mi...

Kristoff: ¿Qué? -La miró tristemente- Elsa, eres su hermana... Jamás me interpondría entre ustedes...

Elsa: Si, lo harás -Comenzaba a mover la muñeca, el solo cerró los ojos-

Anna: ¡ELSA NO!

Elsa: -Volteo rápidamente- ¿Anna? -Kristoff abrió los ojos preocupado-

Pitch: -Enojado- Suficiente, acabemos con esto -Se elevo en el aire, y con sus sombras atacó a la pelirroja-

Elsa: -Lo miraba asustada- ¡Pitch! ¡Detente!

Pitch: ¡¿Aún no lo entiendes?! ¡Es por ella, por la que no eres libre! Pero... Te liberare de eso...

Olaf: ¡Anna corre!

-Asustada corrió, mientras las sombras la perseguían, Elsa intentaba detenerlo, cuando la sombra estuvo a punto de tocarla, un boomerang lo evito-

Conejo: -Salió de su hoyo- No, te atrevas a tocarla... Black

-Llego un viejo con un par de espadas, un hada con su séquito, un hombrecillo en un avión de arena dorada y un muchacho de sudadera azul-

Pitch: ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?! Los cuatro grandes, ¿No creen que ella es un poco grande para ser protegida?

Diente: Protegemos a los niños del mundo, Pitch, aunque aún no hayan nacido...

-Las hermanas y el rubio abrieron los ojos-

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Pitch: -Les lanzo sus sombras- ¡Ustedes, siguen interponiéndose en mi camino!

-Conejo lanzo rápidamente su arma liberando a los aldeanos asustados, Norte los combatía ágilmente con sus espadas con fintas y estocadas defendiendo a los niños, Meme los convertía en luz con su arena dorada, al terminar saludaba y hacia figurillas para los niños-

Jack: -La tomo de las mejillas- ¿Estas bien?

Elsa: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Jack: -La abrazo- Te prometí que jamás dejaría que te pasara algo

-Ella abrió sus ojos y empezó a llorar, sentía que el abrazo se debilitaba, observo su espalda, tenía una gran mancha negra en ella-

Elsa: -Asustada- Jack... -Miró a Pitch - ¿Qué has hecho?

Pitch: -Sonrió- Recordarte tu propósito...

-Jack se elevo y le lanzaba rayos de su bastón, trataba de esquivarlos, cuando apareció detrás de Elsa-

Pitch: -Le acaricio el hombro- Vamos Frost, dispara

Jack: -Con toda la fuerza que tenía, le apuntaba- Aléjate de ella...

Pitch: -Esbozo una sonrisa retadora- ¿Dime que se siente saber que nunca harás esto? -Volteo rápidamente a la joven y coloco sus labios sobre los de ella-

-Elsa abrió sus ojos impresionada, Jack los abrió de celos e irá, término por bajar la guardia por lo débil que estaba. Ella empezaba a sentir como el miedo de Pitch la dominaba, ponía resistencia-

Jack: Elsa... No importa el parecido que tengan, sino como se diferencian... Anna te necesita, Arendelle te necesita... Yo te necesito -Cayo sobre el piso congelado-

-Elsa sentía su palpitar en la sien, recordaba todas las veces que Anna le rogó hacer un muñeco, cuando su hermana se sacrificó por ella, la primera vez que conoció a Jack Frost-

Pitch: -Sentía como se debilitaba, se separó de ella- ¿Pero qué? -La miró sonriéndole y en su pecho, su mano liberando su don tan poderosamente- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! -Observaba como sus sombras retrocedían y se reincorporaban en el, perdía su poder-

Elsa: Lo que debí haber hecho con el miedo hace mucho tiempo...

-Le dio el puñetazo final, haciendo que sus sombras lo arrastran por dónde había venido, el soltó un grito, el pueblo salió y gritaba de alegría, su Reina había regresado, busco al muchacho, entre la gente, lo encontró tirado en el suelo, con el hada colocando su cabeza blanca en sus piernas-

Elsa: -Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo- ¡Jack! -Le acariciaba la mejilla mientras lloraba- No, no, por favor, no me abandones... Yo te... -No pudo continuar, agacho la cabeza y una lágrima cayo en la mejilla del muchacho, creando por un momento un copo de nieve-

-Lentamente abrió los ojos y abrazo a la rubia, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida-

Elsa: ¡Jack! -Se separó un momento y se aventó en su pecho- Creí que...

Jack: -Le acaricio la mejilla- No me iré sin ti... -Ella le sonrió-

Anna: -Le susurro- Olaf ¿con quién esta hablando?

Olaf: -Lo señalo alegremente- ¿Es que a caso no lo ves? ¡Es Jack Frost! El espíritu del invierno

Anna: Oh, si claro... Jack Frost...

Kristoff: Me vendría bien algo de ayuda

Anna: Oh, si, si claro -Con un pica hielo empezó a liberarlo- Lamento haber...

Kristoff: -La abrazo- Anna -Se separó y la miró- ¿por qué no haces lo que te dicen? -Ella le sonrió. Miró a su novia- Estas...

Anna: -Sonrió penosamente- Eh ¡Sorpresa! Pensaba decírtelo después de la boda...

Kristoff: -Le acaricio el vientre- Me encanta...

Niño: ¡Mira mamá el Conejo de Pascua! ¡El Hada de los dientes!

Niña: ¡Santa Claus! ¡Sandman!

Jack: ¿Pueden vernos?

Conejo: -Lo miró serio- Algo así...

Jack: -Se acerco a los niños- Hey ¿Están bien? ¿No les suce...? -Los niños lo atravesaron como si no existiera, el abrió los ojos de tristeza y observo como los Guardianes convivían con ellos-

Elsa: -Le acaricio el hombro- ¿Estas bien?

Jack: -Miraba como hacían felices a los niños- He intentado todo y nadie ha logrado verme... -La miró, estaba seria- Claro, además de ti...

Elsa: -Lo tomo de la mano- Lo harán, los niños te verán... Te lo prometo...

-El muchacho despertó de un golpe, salió volando, golpeando el mundo que tenía las luces encendidas, haciendo que los Jetis gritaran y que Norte y los demás Guardianes le pusieran su atención-

Diente: -Voló hacía a el y lo sujeto- Jack ¿Estas bien?

Jack: -Se sobó la cabeza- Si.. Si estoy bien... -Llegaron al suelo y se soltó de ella-

Diente: -Lo siguió- ¿Estas segu...?

Jack: -Se volteó enojado- ¡Dije que estoy bien! -Observo la mirada asustada del hada y se calmó- Yo... Diente... Lo siento, es sólo que estoy cansado -Caminaba para irse-

Norte: -Lo miró enojado- Todos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Jack

Conejo: Vamos amigo, que es lo que te pasa, siempre estás de ese humor en esta época del año

-Sandman hizo figurillas de corazón y de copos de nieve-

Jack: -Molesto- No Meme, no es por... Elsa

Diente: ¿Entonces qué es Jack? -Lo miró preocupada-

Jack: -Más irritado- ¿Por qué les interesa tanto lo que me pase?

Norte: -Se acercó a el- Jack, ahora eres un Guardián, y nos cuidamos unos a otros pase lo que pase

-El muchacho los miró, todos sonriéndole, el suspiro y se sentó-

Jack: Bien, todo comenzó en un día de invierno, decidí recorrer todo el mundo, pero nunca había prestado atención en Arendelle...

-El muchacho voló sobre el castillo y distinguió a una pequeña pelirroja jugando sola en el hielo, bajó hacía a ella-

Jack: Hey ¿Por qué estás tan sola? ¿No tienes a nadie con quien jugar?

-La niña dejo de patinar y sus ojos azules se volvieron tristes, entro al enorme castillo-

Jack: -Sorprendido- Vaya, esto es enorme ¿A caso eres de la realeza o algo?

-La siguió hasta que ella se paró en frente de unas puertas blancas, toco y comenzó a cantar-

Anna: ~¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Ven vamos a jugar, ya no te puedo ver jamás, ¿hermana estas? Parece que no estas~ -Jugaba con sus muñecas- ~Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más~ -Las aventó- ~No entiendo lo que pasó ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ~-Se pegó a la perilla de la puerta, el sé río- No tiene porque ser un muñeco~ -Se escucho una fina voz que le respondió "Ahora no, Anna", la pequeña triste, se alejó- ~Ya me voy~

Jack: Pero que clase de persona amargada le hace eso a una niña -Comenzaba a seguirla cuando escucho-

Elsa: ~Quiero hacer un muñeco, quiero ir a jugar, yo no te puedo ver jamás, no puedo ir a jugar, no te quiero lastimar. Quiero hacer un muñeco... No te vayas por favor~-Se escucharon sollozos-

Jack: -Confundido- ¿Pero qué? -Traspaso la puerta, observo el cuarto, el tocador y la ventana estaban congelados, había copos de nieve, estaba impresionado- Esto es... Hermoso -Vio a una pequeña niña hincada al lado de su cama- Tu... ¿Hiciste esto? -La niña escondió sus manos en su pecho, la niña se limpió la lágrima y esta se congeló en su dedo- Increíble... -Se hinco ante ella- Debes sentirte muy sola -De su bastón dejo caer un pequeño copo de nieve en su nariz- No tengas miedo... Ve a jugar, estoy seguro de que te necesita igual que tu a ella -Se dio la vuelta e iba a salir por la ventana-

Elsa: -Lo dijo tan bajito y tan despacio- Jack Frost...


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa: -Lo dijo tan bajito y tan despacio- Jack Frost...

-El muchacho se detuvo, abrió sus grandes ojos azules, lentamente se dio la vuelta-

Jack: -Dio un paso hacia ella- Dijiste...

Elsa: -Abrió sus ojos- Jack Frost...

Jack: -Retrocedió y se tomó el dijiste de nuevo...

-La pequeña alzo la mirada,sorprendida, inmóvil, lentamente abrió la boca-

Jack: -Avanzo hacia ella- ¿Pue...Puedes verme? -La niña asintió con la cabeza- Puedes... Puedes verme... -Esbozo una sonrisa, emocionado se hinco frente a ella, con cuidado tomo su mano con el guante y comenzó a quitárselo lentamente-

Elsa: -Jalo bruscamente su mano- ¡No! -La protegió con su pecho y lo miró triste- No quiero hacerte daño...

Jack: -La miró con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla- No lo harás... Estaré bien -Tomo dulcemente su mano- Confía en mi -Ella, le sonrió y el le quitó el guante, cuidadosamente entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos- ¿Puedes sentirme? -No pudo evitar sonreír-

Elsa: -Sonrió y sus ojos lo miraron alegremente, no le hacía ningún daño- Puedo... Sentirte

Jack: -La miró con ternura- Eres la primera que puede verme -Se acercó a ella- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Elsa: -Sus ojos azules brillaron- Elsa...

-Todos los días, a diario sin faltar uno sólo, Jack iba a visitar a la pequeña, ambos mostraban sus increíbles poderes, congelaban la habitación y jugaban juntos, Jack le enseñaba a controlar su poder-

Jack: -Sonrió y río- ¿Cuanto me quieres, Elsa?

Elsa: -Abrió sus brazos- ¡Así de mucho!

Jack: -La cargo- ¡Abrazo! -Se abrazaron-

-Los años pasaban, el seguía igual, ella cambiaba, pero su promesa perduraba-

Elsa: -Sostuvo el copo de nieve con su dedo- Esto es hermoso, Jack

Jack: -La tomo de la mano- ¿Lo ves? Tu poder es algo precioso -Ella bajo la mirada y el alzo su cara- Sólo tienes que aprender a controlarlo

Rey: -Toco la puerta- ¿Elsa?

Elsa: -Soltó rápidamente su mano- Padre, adelante...

Rey: -Entro y observo el cuarto preocupado- Elsa... -Se acercó-

Elsa: -Escondió sus manos- Yo... Lo siento papa no era... Mi intención

Rey: -Tomo sus pequeñas manos- Recuerda, lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, buena chica tu siempre debes ser...

Jack: -Sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Rey: -Le acaricio su cabeza- No has de abrir...

Elsa: -Lo miro- Tu corazón...

Jack: -Enojado- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No!

Rey: -Le beso la frente- Exacto, Elsa -Salió-

-Elsa estaba a punto de llorar, el la tomo de los hombros-

Jack: -Enojado- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡No es verdad Elsa!

Elsa: -Se soltó- ¡No lo entiendes!

Jack: -Se acercó a ella- ¡¿Qué no entendería?!

Elsa: -Lo miró enojada- ¡Soy un monstruo! Yo... Estuve a punto de matar a... A Anna... Si yo siento... Yo lastimare a la gente que amo -Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras lloraba, Frost la abrazo pegándola a su pecho- Si ellos lo descubren... Me van a..

Jack: -Le levantó la cara- No, no, no digas eso -Le limpió las lágrimas- Te prometo, que no dejare que nada te pase

Anna: -Toco la puerta- ~¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?, en nuestra bici hay que pasear, tu compañía hace falta aquí, con los retratos ya empece a conversar~ -Señalo un cuadro- No te rindas Joan

Elsa: -Cerro los ojos y suspiro- Ahora no, Anna -Escucho los pasos alejándose- ~Quiero hacer un muñeco, quiero ir a pasear~ -Se tomó al pecho- ~Tu compañía me hace falta aquí, con los fantasmas ya empece a conversar~ -Lo agarro del hombro- No te rindas Jack

Jack: -Río- Es suficiente, ya no seas tan perfeccionista -Se sentó en su bastón-

Elsa: -Haciéndose su trenza- Una princesa tiene que lucir impecable, Jack -Se giró hacia el- Y ¿Cómo me veo?

-Sus ojos brillaron al verla, se quedo atónito, esa ya no era la pequeña niña que cuidaba, había crecido, ella cambio y sus sentimientos por ella también-

Jack: -Resbalo de su bastón y cayo, ella río- Si, muy gracioso -Se sacudió y se puso de pie- Si... Te ves... -Nervioso- Bien...

-Bajaron las escaleras, el volando detrás de ella, cuando llegaron frente a los reyes, la rubia se inclinó-

Elsa: -Triste, los miró- ¿En serio tienen que irse?

Rey: -Beso a su hija en la frente- Confiamos en ti, Elsa

-Jack volaba por encima del reino, cuando algo atrajo su atención, un grupo de personas reunidas frente a dos criptas y en medio una joven pelirroja, vestida de negro-

Jack: -Se detuvo- ¿Anna? -Abrió los ojos- Elsa... -Voló con toda velocidad al castillo, a su alcoba, pasó la ventana- ¡¿Elsa?!

Elsa: -Sentada en el rincón, abrazando su cuerpo, su voz se escuchaba llorosa- Déjame...

Jack: -Se acercó a ella- Yo... Lo lamento...

Elsa: -Lo miró, sus ojos estaban hinchados- Vete, Jack

Jack: -Estaba por acariciarle la mano- Hey, todo estará bien -Acaricio la punta de sus dedos-

Elsa: -Alejo su mano bruscamente y se paró- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Nada esta bien, Jack! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Están muertos! -Su mano congeló la pared y salieron picos de hielo-

Jack: -Asustado- Elsa, sabrás que hacer, siempre lo sabes -Se acercó lentamente- Estamos juntos ahora...

Elsa: -Se alejó- Quiero estar sola...

Jack: -La tomo de la mano- Elsa...

Elsa: -Se soltó y comenzó a llorar- ¡Déjame sola! ¡Aléjate de mi!

Jack: -La miró triste y suspiro- Si eso es lo que quieres... Bien -Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse- Sólo recuerda que siempre estaré cuando me necesites... -Atravesaba la ventana-

Elsa: -Dándole la espalda- Jack... -El se detuvo- Cuida de Anna -Se fue-

-Busco y la encontró, camino al cuarto de la rubia, la observaba triste, sin emitir ni un sonido-

Anna: -Toco la puerta- ¿Elsa? ~Se que estás adentro, me han preguntado a donde fue, que sea valiente y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar... Tu eres todo lo que tengo, sólo escúchame, ya no se qué hacer... ~-Se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer- ~¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?~

-Las dos hermanas suspiraron, Elsa se pegó a la puerta y comenzaron a llorar, al cabo de unas horas, Anna iba para calmar su pena en su habitación-

Elsa: ¿Anna? -Comenzó a llorar- ~Se que estas a fuera, si aquí estaré,soy valiente y de ti protegeré -Congeló su lágrima- ~Quiero hacer un muñeco~

Jack: -La miraba por la ventana, congeló el vidrio y entro- Elsa...

-Observo a la chica, tenía dos estatuas de hielo a su lado, sus padres junto a ella, acostada en su regazo, se acercó y la abrazo, la pego en su pecho, sentía las lágrimas mojar su torso, no soportaba verla así, comenzó a llorar en silencio, tenía que ser fuerte para ella, se quedo a su lado hasta que ella dejó de llorar-


	5. Chapter 5

_-Observo a la chica, tenía dos estatuas de hielo a su lado, sus padres junto a ella, acostada en su regazo, se acercó y la abrazo, la pego en su pecho, sentía las lágrimas mojar su torso, no soportaba verla así, comenzó a llorar en silencio, tenía que ser fuerte para ella, se quedo a su lado hasta que ella dejó de llorar-_

_Jack: Elsa, no tiene porque ser así..._

_Elsa: -Suspiro- No hay otra forma..._

_Jack: -La miró- Hey, tranquila, estarás bien... Sólo tienes que hacerlo divertido y ya..._

_Elsa: -Lo miró sería- Tu siempre estas jugando... Pero yo, voy a ser Reina... _

_Jack: -La miró con tristeza- Tu antes no eras así_

_Elsa: Las cosas cambian... Y yo ya encontré mi lugar aquí -Se acercó a la ventana, veía entrar a los invitados- ~Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver~ -Se acercó al cuadro de su padre- ~ Buena chica tu siempre debes ser~ -Tomo una vela y un alhajero- ~Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán~ -Comenzó a congelar los objetos-_

_Jack: -Molesto- Deja de decir eso..._

_Elsa: -Los dejo en su lugar y se acomodó su guante- ~Pero es hoy y nada más-~ -Apretó sus manos- ~Tengo que resistir~_

_Jack: -La tomo del hombro- Se que puedes hacerlo_

_Elsa: -Abrió los ojos- ~Esas puertas deben ya abrir~_

_Jack: -La miró serio- Se que piensas que esto es lo mejor... Pero no eres lo que tu crees... -La tomo del hombro- Si tu te vieras en la forma que yo te veo, sabrías lo asombrosa y fuerte que eres -Ella suspiro, la soltó- _

_Elsa: Esto ya no es un juego Jack _

_Jack: -Le sonrió- Lo se... Lo que tu y yo tenemos es... Algo real -Voló y no pudo contemplar el rubor en las mejillas de la princesa-_

_-Elsa miro con temor los objetos en el cojín, suspiro y estaba a punto de tomarlos-_

_Sacerdote: -Emitió una voz fingida- Majestad, los guantes..._

_-Ella por un instante le dirigió una mirada asesina, suspiro, lentamente se quitó los guantes, miró al espíritu con terror, el le dirigió una sonrisa, una mirada de confianza y la tomo del hombro-_

_Jack: -Susurro- Se que puedes hacerlo, confía en ti... Reina_

_-Sostuvo los objetos, se dio la vuelta mientras los presentes se levantaban y la reverenciaban, ella miraba al frente petrificada_

_Jack: -Miró el hielo en los objetos- Woo... -Tomo su mano-_

_-Bajo la mirada a los objetos, los dejo rápidamente y se colocó los guantes, sonrojada, le sonrió al chico, el le guiñó el ojo-_

_-La música comenzó a sonar, todos bailaban, Elsa entró en el salón, seguida del chico, el se recargó en el trono, la música paro,Anna se acomodó frente de ella, Jack atrajo la atención de la Reina, diciéndole que se acercara a su hermana, ella meneó la cabeza-_

_Elsa: -Sonrió y la miró- Hola..._

_Anna: -Sorprendida- ¿Es... Es a mi? -Su hermana asintió, se acomodó su mechón pelirrojo- Hola..._

_Elsa: -La miró con ternura- Luces hermosa..._

_Anna: -Sonrojada- Tu luces hermosa... No digo que no lo seas, te ves más hermosa..._

_Elsa: -Río- Gracias... -Miró hacia el frente- Así que... Así es como luce una fiesta_

_Anna: -Sonrió- Es más cálido de lo que creí_

_Elsa: ¿Y qué es ese espléndido aroma? -Olfatearon el olor en direcciones opuestas- Chocolate..._

_Anna: Chocolate... -Ambas se sonrojaron y rieron-_

_Duque: Perdone, Alteza, le presento al Duque de Weaseltonio..._

_Weaselton: ¡Weaselton! Duque de Weaselton, Majestad. Como el comerciante más importante, es mi deber acompañarla en su primer baile como Reina -Hizo pasos de "baile" bastante extraños, se inclinó haciendo que su peluquín cayera-_

_Jack: -Voló junto a Elsa- Rayos... ¿Qué clase de animal muerto trae en su cabeza? -Ambas se rieron, Elsa aún más, se controlaron en cuanto se levantó-_

_Elsa: -Tosió- Bueno, yo no se hacerlo -Señalo- Pero mi hermana si_

_Anna: -Modesta- Bueno, yo..._

_Weaselton: -La tomo del brazo y la jalo- ¡Excelente! Si se marea avíseme_

_Elsa: -Cubrió su sonrisa traviesa- Lo siento_

_Jack: -Le acomodó el fleco- ¿Te he dicho que te ves aún más hermosa cuando sonríes?_

_Elsa: -Se sonrojó- Basta, Jack -Reía por como su hermana era maltratada por el duque- _

_Jack: -Se acercó- Además de hermosa, malvada ¿Hay algo más que no conozca de ti?_

_Elsa: -Le sonrió traviesa- No tienes ni idea..._

_Jack: -Miraba como la pelirroja se acercaba- ¿Puedo decir algo? Es lindo verlas juntas, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así, deberían convivir más seguido, acabo de descubrir que amo tu sonrisa -Ella se sonrojó, el miraba la escena sentado en su bastón-_

_Elsa: -Sonrió- Parecía algo impetuoso_

_Anna: -Se sobó el empeine- Sobretodo por sus zapatos -Comenzaron a reír, la miró- Desearía que siempre fuera así_

_Elsa: -Le sonrió y la miró con amor- También yo... -Su expresión se enfrió- Pero no será..._

_Anna: -Triste- ¿Pero por que?_

_Elsa: -Le dio la espalda y cubrió sus oídos- Sólo no y ya..._

_Anna: -Se alejaba- Ahora vuelvo... -Se fue-_

_Jack: -Se bajó de su bastón y se acercó a ella- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Elsa: -Con lágrimas- No quiero lastimarla, Jack_

_Jack: -Remojo sus labios, congeló su lágrima- No lo harás, aprendiste a controlarlo..._

_Elsa: -Lo miró- Pero..._

_Jack: -La silencio, tomó su mano y junto su frente a la de ella- No tienes por que tener miedo... Yo estaré contigo, siempre..._

_-Sus miradas se cruzaron, el la tomo de la mejilla, ambos cerraban sus ojos y sólo esperaban del contacto de sus labios, lo habían ansiado por mucho tiempo en secreto-_

_Duque: Alteza..._

_Elsa: -Abrió los ojos y meneó la cabeza- ¿Si?_

_Duque: Como Reina tiene que saludar a los invitados con propiedad_

_Elsa: -Deccpconada- Oh, claro..._

_Jack: -Soltó un suspiro molesto- En serio cara de topo un día de estos te voy a... -Observo la mirada de Elsa- Congelar la nariz -Al cabo de un rato- ¿En serio esto es lo que haces? Qué aburrido... Sólo tienes que hacerlo divertido y ya..._

_Anna: Ahí esta... ¡Elsa! -Se inclinó- Perdón, Reina... Le quiero presentar al Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur_

_Hans: -La tomo de la mano, el espíritu lo miró con enojo- Es un placer conocerla, alteza -Ella le sonrió-_

_Anna: -Lo abrazo- Nosotros queremos pedirte... La bendición para... Nuestra boda_

_Jack: -Atónito- ¿Qué?_

_Elsa: -Sorprendida- ¿Boda?_

_Anna: -Emocionada- ¡Si! _

_Elsa: -Sería- Lo lamento estoy confundida_

_Jack: -Los miró con las cejas arqueadas- Estos si que no perdieron el tiempo_

_Anna: Bueno aún no tenemos todos los detalles resueltos, serviremos sopa y -Tomo el torso del pelirrojo- ¿Viviremos aquí?_

_Elsa: -Alertada- ¿Aquí?_

_Hans: -Le sonrió- ¡Pero claro que si!_

_Jack: -Lo miró enojado- Claro eso te conviene mucho ¿no?_

_Elsa: Anna..._

_Anna: Y traeremos a tus doce hermanos..._

_Elsa: ¡Anna! -Le presto atención- Nadie se quedará aquí y nadie tendrá una boda..._

_Jack: ¡Gracias, es lo más cuerdo que he escuchado!_

_Anna: -Desentendida- Nadie ¿Qué?_

_Elsa: ¿Puedo hablar contigo hermana? ¿A solas? -Meneo la cabeza-_

_Anna: No, lo que quieras decir -Lo tomo de el brazo- Lo dirás frente a los dos_

_Elsa: -La miró seria- Bien... No te puedes casar tan pronto_

_Anna: Puedes, si es verdadero amor_

_Elsa: -Molesta- Anna ¿Y tu que sabes del amor?_

_Jack: -Intentando detenerla- Elsa..._

_Anna: Mas que tu... Tu sólo sabes alejar a las personas_

_Jack: -Sorprendido- No lo dijiste... _

_Elsa: -Tenía la mirada quebrada, un dolor en su pecho y pensó "¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?", sentía las manos de Jack al rededor de su cintura, recobro la fuerza- Deseas mi bendición, pero la respuesta es no_

_Hans: Reina si yo pudiera..._

_Elsa: -Molesta- No, no puedes y te rogare que te retires -Al duque- La fiesta se acabo, las puertas se cierran..._

_Anna: ¿Qué? No, Elsa espera -Corrió hacia ella, jalo su mano, quitándole el guante- _

_Jack: ¡Anna, no!_

_Elsa: -Asustada- ¡Devuélveme mi guante! -Oculto su mano en su pecho-_

_Anna: -La miraba triste- No, por favor, ya no quiero vivir así _

_Elsa: -Con lágrimas en los ojos- Entonces vete... -Comenzó a irse-_

_Jack: -Se paró junto a ella, molesto- ¡Elsa!_

_Anna: -A punto de llorar- ¿Alguna vez te hice algo?_

_Elsa: -Comenzó a caminar deprisa, tratando de tranquilizarse- No sigas Anna..._

_Jack:-La abrazaba por el hombro- Cálmate, Elsa, resiste..._

_Anna: -La siguió- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué... Por que siempre me evitas?!_

_Jack: -Observo su mano y su poder empezó a salir, dio un salto- ¡ELSA NO!_

_Elsa: ¡DIJE SILENCIO! -De su mano, salieron picos de hielo, los invitados quedaron paralizados de horror, Frost logró empujar a Anna, evitando que le pasará algo, se escuchaban gritos-_

_Jack: -La miró asustado- Ay no..._

_Weaselton: Hechicería... Sabía que algo muy sospechoso ocurría aquí_

_Anna: -La miró petrificada, al fin todo tenía sentido- Elsa..._

_-La Reina, muerta de miedo, busco a su guardián con la mirada-_

_Jack: Corre..._

_-Ella busco la perilla temblorosamente y salió corriendo del salón con el muchacho cuidándole la espalda, al llegar a la puerta, el pueblo la aclamo, ella estaba petrificada por el miedo-_

_Señora: Alteza ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_-Ella retrocedió, no quería lastimar a nadie, no quería que nadie supiera, su mano toco la fuente-_

_Jack: -La sujeto de la mano- ¡Elsa cuidado!_

_-Al tacto la fuente se congeló formando una escultura de hielo, se escuchaban gritos y las personas retrocedían de ella-_

_Weaselton: ¡Detengan a la Reina!_

_Elsa: -Alzo sus manos- ¡No, aléjense de mi! -El hielo salió disparado al duque, Jack lo empujo evitando que el rayo lo lastimara-_

_Weaselton: -Tirado la señalo- Monstruo... ¡Monstruo!_

_Jack: -Voló y la tomo de la mano- Elsa, corre..._

_-Escapaban de Arendelle, Jack volaba detrás de ella, cuando llegaron al puerto, ambos se miraron, Elsa avanzo, el agua comenzó a congelarse, ella se asusto-_

_Anna: -Persiguiéndola- ¡Elsa!_

_-Elsa suspiró, comenzó a caminar, a su paso se creaba hielo, Jack se deslizó en el agua congelando aún más el puerto, huyeron-_

_Anna: ¡Elsa! -Resbalo en el hielo-_

_Hans: ¡Anna! -La sujeto y la levanto, quedo estupefacto al ver como el hielo había congelado agua y barcos por igual- El puerto..._

_Jack: -La tomo del hombro mientras caminaba- Tienes que controlarte -Se colocó la capucha- La tormenta está empeorando... Elsa... -La miró, la joven lloraba con la cabeza baja y no atendía lo que le decía- Buscare leña para calentarte -Seguía igual, la abrazo- No dejare que mueras aquí..._

_-Voló sobre Arendelle triste y solitario, voló lo suficientemente alto para hablar con Hombre de la Luna-_

_Jack: -Se aferró a su bastón, mirándolo tristemente- Yo... Se que te he pedido mucho, pero... Esto es diferente... Yo puedo aguantar la soledad pero por favor... -Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- a ella no... Tu sabes lo que siento por Elsa... Dame la fuerza para ayudarla... No me importa que sea invisible toda mi vida, sólo quiero salvarla..._

**_Espero que les guste, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Jack: -Se aferró a su bastón, mirándolo tristemente- Yo... Se que te he pedido mucho, pero... Esto es diferente... Yo puedo aguantar la soledad pero por favor... -Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- a ella no... Tu sabes lo que siento por Elsa... Dame la fuerza para ayudarla... No me importa que sea invisible toda mi vida, sólo quiero salvarla..._

_-Cargo los pedazos de leña, comenzó a volar sobre la montaña, cuando algo brilloso llamo su atención, se acercó y quedo extasiado, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, un enorme y perfecto castillo de hielo, sin dejar de contemplarlo, llego al balcón, entro y se ruborizo-_

_Elsa: -Se deshizo la trenza y se despeinó el fleco- ~Libre soy, libre soy, surgiré como el despertar~_

_-Observaba como su vestido se transformaba en azul cielo brilloso, sus zapatillas totalmente hechas de hielo, creo una capa larga de hielo, tenía unos hermosos copos de nieve en ella, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto-_

_Elsa: -Salió al resplandor- ~Veme aquí, a la luz del sol~ -Caminaba hacia el, Jack retrocedía por lo impresionado que estaba, no dejaba de verla un instante- ~¡Gran tormenta habrá!~ -Alzo sus brazos, quedo justo en frente de Jack, los bajó y le lanzó la mirada más coqueta que Frost le había visto- ~El frío es parte también de mi~ -Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta del balcón-_

_-Frost quedo recargado en el barandal, tratando de descifrar si lo que había visto era un ángel, sus manos sudaban, sus mejillas estaban demasiado rosadas, colocó una mano en su pecho e intentó calmar su ímpetu-_

_Jack: -Con el viento abrió las puertas, voló frente a Elsa, la tomo del hombro- Eres... Hermosa.. -Ella soltó una sonrisa tímida, el rió- ¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi Elsa?_

_Elsa: -Le acomodó un mechón de cabello- Ella es libre ahora -Le sonrió y se separó un poco- ¿Es así como me veías?_

_Jack: -La miró tiernamente- No... -La sonrisa de ella se esfumó- Como yo te veía... No es nada comparado con lo que eres ahora -La tomo de la mejilla- Elsa... Eres lo más hermoso que he visto, en toda mi eterna vida..._

_Elsa: -Se sonrojó y le sonrió- No bromees, Frost_

_Jack: -Rió, la tomo de las manos- Nunca contigo... -Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sonriéndole, sentía como se le subían los colores al rostro, abrió los ojos e hizo un tosido fingido- Bueno... Ya que te "liberaste" -La llevo al balcón- Bueno yo me preguntaba si... -Empezó a jugar con sus manos por lo nervioso que estaba, sentía la mirada de ella- Pues sí te gustaría... -Pensó "No, mala idea, arruinarás su amistad"- Si te gustaría -Se rasco la cabeza- ¿Volar conmigo? -Le extendió su mano-_

_Elsa: -Miró su mano y luego lo miró a el- ¿No pasa nada?_

_Jack: -Le acercó la mano y le sonrió- ¿Confías en mi?_

_-Ella le sonrió, tomó su mano, el la jalo y la cargo en su espalda, salto por el balcón mientras Elsa pegaba un grito de terror, acaricio su mano, ella sentía la brisa despeinándole el cabello, elevo el vuelo hasta las nubes, ella las acariciaba, reía, el chico hacia volteretas en el aire, ella gritaba y el se reía-_

_Jack: -La miró por detrás de la espalda- ¿A dónde quieres ir?_

_Elsa: -Le sonrió- Sorprendeme..._

_Jack: -Sonrió- ¡Viento, llévame a casa!_

_-El viento aumentó en cuestión de minutos, Elsa estaba frente a un pueblo rústico, descendieron, el la tomo de la mano, bajaron al lago, la punta de su bastón lo congeló completamente-_

_Elsa: Vaya... -Lo miró- ¿Aquí fue donde viviste?_

_Jack: -Miraba fijamente el hielo- Aquí fue donde la Luna me acogió... Oscuridad, ese es mi primer recuerdo, pero luego vi la luna era tan grande y era tan hermosa... Ya no había oscuridad... -Golpeo el hielo con su bastón- Salí de aquí mismo, descubrí lo que podía hacer... Y aquí descubrí que... -Apretó su puño- Nadie podía verme..._

_Elsa: -Lo tomo de la mano- Yo puedo verte... -Le acaricio la mejilla- Yo puedo sentirte..._

_-El le sonrió, se acercó lentamente a ella, le alzó la barbilla y... Se detuvo-_

_Jack: Quiero mostrarte algo..._

_-Se elevaron, la abrazo hacia el, asegurando que estuviera a salvó, Elsa abrió sus grandes ojos azules, al ver como el sol salía de su escondite, una hermosa combinación de rojos y naranjas se reflejó en sus ojos que Jack no dejaba de ver-_

_Elsa: Es la primera vez... Que veo un amanecer, me alegra que estés conmigo -Recargo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho-_

_Jack: -Abrió sus ojos, se ruborizo y la abrazo por el hombro- Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo..._

_-Lo miró a los ojos y se acercaba lentamente a el, este se quedo inmóvil, veía como ella se acercaba a sus labios, retrocedió hasta que por fin pudo menear la cabeza-_

_Jack: -Nervioso- Bien hay... Que irnos_

_-Elsa lo miró triste, lo abrazo por el cuello lista para partir, en el camino Jack la hizo pasar por un arco iris, haciendo que ella se pigmentara en colores, le robó una sonrisa, aterrizaron en el balcón de hielo-_

_Jack: -Soltó gentilmente su mano- Quisiera que hiciéramos esto más seguido..._

_Elsa: -Lo miró amorosamente- También yo..._

_-Se escucho como tocaban la puerta, se abrió, se acercó escuchando los ecos de los pasos, el chico la seguía, hasta que llegaron a la escalera-_

_Elsa: -Sorprendida- ¿Anna?_

_Anna: -Alegre- ¡Elsa! -La observo sorprendida- Wooo... Vaya, te queda bien el cambio_

_Elsa: -Sonrojada- Gracias..._

_Anna: -Miró el castillo sorprendida- Tu ¿Hiciste esto?_

_Elsa: -Modesta- Si, no imaginaba de lo que era capaz..._

_Anna: -Subió la escalera- Elsa, lo lamento si a yo hubiera sabido ..._

_Elsa: -Meneo sus manos- No, está bien, tu perteneces a Arendelle y yo aquí... Sola..._

_Anna: Pues... Realmente..._

_Olaf: 59... ¡60! -Entro corriendo al castillo- ¡Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!_

_Jack: -Sonrió- ¿Es un... Muñeco?_

_Elsa: -Entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Olaf?_

_Olaf: -La miró con ojos piadosos- Si, tu me armaste... -Su voz se volvió triste- ¿Ya no me recuerdas?_

_Elsa: -Sonrió- Si... ¿Y ahora tienes vida?_

_Olaf: -Miró sus manos hechas de ramas- Pues... Si, así parece..._

_Anna: -Se hinco y agarro al muñeco por detrás- Es igual al que hicimos cuando éramos niñas... -Su hermana le sonrió- Éramos tan unidas, podemos serlo otra vez... -Se acercó a ella-_

_Elsa: -Retrocedió- No, está bien, sólo veté Anna... Aquí es donde pertenezco... Sola y sin dañar a nadie..._

_Jack: -Sonreía y luego la miró enojado- ¡Elsa!_

_Anna: ¿Por qué haces eso? -La siguió-_

_Elsa: -Subía las escaleras, asustada- ¡¿No ves que trató de protegerte?!_

_Jack: -Fue tras de ella- Al fin tienes la oportunidad... No hagas esto..._

_Anna: ~Enfrentemos el problema juntas, ya no vivas con temor, pues finalmente y como nunca ya puedo entender, pues finalmente y como nunca~ -Se tocó su pecho- ~Te acompañare~_

_Jack: -Sonrió- ¿Lo ves? Ella no te tiene miedo... Ya no tienes que esconder nada -Le acaricio un mechón rubio-_

_Elsa: -Se volteó hacia ella y esbozo una sonrisa triste- Anna ~Vuelve a tu hogar...Debes vivir... Disfruta el sol, las puertas ve a abrir~_

_Anna: -Se acercó- Pero..._

_Elsa: -Interpuso sus manos- ~Lo sé, que buena es, tu intención~ -Salieron al balcón- ~Si, sola estoy más libre soy también~ -La miró- ~Aléjate y sálvate de mi~ -Volvió a dentro-_

_Jack: -La miraba enojado, voló hacia Anna y le susurró- Insiste... -Elsa lo miró enojada- Hazlo..._

_Anna: -Acercándose a su hermana- ~No hay salvación~_

_Elsa: -Confundida, se volteó hacia ella- ~¿Qué no hay salvación?~_

_Anna: ~Creo que no sabes que paso~_

_Elsa: -Se acercó- ~¿Qué es lo que pasó?~_

_Anna: -Pego sus manos a su pecho- ~Que en casa la nieve es peor, peor,peor... Peor~_

_Elsa: -La miró asustada- ¡¿Qué?! -Miró al muchacho sorprendida, sus ojos azules se abrieron-_

_Anna: De alguna manera enviaste el invierno eterno a todas partes..._

_Jack: -Se volteó bruscamente hacia ella- ¡¿Qué?! -Se aferró a su bastón- ¿Pero... Como?_

_Elsa: -Horrorizada- ¡¿A todas partes?!_

_Anna: -Le sonrió- Pero ahora todo estará bien, descongelarás todo_

_Elsa: -Se alejó, preocupada- Pero... ¡No se hacerlo!_

_Anna: -Entusiasmada- Si puedes... Yo sé que puedes ~Pues finalmente y como nunca juntas lo resolveremos~_

_-Lo que había dicho Anna había quebrado algo en el interior de ella, todo lo que creía, su libertad todo lo que sentía, no era más que una mentira-_

_Elsa: -Le dio la espalda y apretó su mano en el pecho- ~Nunca libre voy a ser... La tormenta está en mi interior~_

_Jack: -Sintió el cambio del clima, la nieve le despeinaba el cabello, al rededor de Elsa se formaba un remolino- Elsa..._

_Elsa: -No escuchaba lo que le decía, el miedo la cegaba, se volteó a ella- ~¡Sólo así lo vas a empeorar! ~ -Sintió a Jack abrazándola, pegándola a su pecho, puso sus manos en su cabello rubio- ~¡Vete de aquí! ¡Fuera de aquí! ~ -Ya no podía más, no podía salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma- ~¡LARGO!~_

_Jack: -Se acercó a su oreja, le susurro con miedo- Por favor... Detente _

_-El la apretó más, ella dio una vuelta, haciendo que el muchacho se zafara y saliera volando, sus palmas liberaron su poder, congelando el corazón de su hermana-_

_Jack: -Volvió y miró a la pelirroja- ¡NO! -Se acercó a ella tratando de ayudarla, pero sus manos no la tocaban-_

_-Elsa volteó y miró a su hermana débil, retrocedió y miró sus palmas-_

_Kristoff: ¡ANNA! -Le ayudo a levantarse- _

_Anna: -Lo alejo- Estoy bien -Perdió el equilibrio y el la sostuvo- Dije que estoy bien..._

_Elsa: -Confundida, asustada, ya no sabía ni que sentir- ¿Quien es el? No eso no importa..._

_Anna: Elsa, se que podemos revertirlo juntas..._

_Elsa: -Con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué poder tienes que acabe con el invierno? -Se señalo- ¿O conmigo?_

_Anna: -Decididamente obstinada- No me iré sin ti..._

_Elsa: -Alzo sus manos- Si... Lo harás _

_Jack: -Rápidamente con su bastón intentó detener el poder de ella, pero era demasiado poderoso, lo que creaba, lo superaba a el- ¡ELSA... PARA!_

_-El gigante de nieve tomo a la pareja y al muñeco, traspasando al muchacho, el abrió los ojos y toco su pecho, miró como el hombre de nieve se iba-_

_Jack: -Estaba realmente enojado- ¿Estas feliz ahora?_

_Elsa: -Se limpió sus lágrimas- ¿Qué?_

_Jack: -Se acercó- Lo lograste, finalmente lastimaste a tu hermana..._

_Elsa: -Se incorporó- ¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que yo quería hacerle daño?_

_Jack: ¡No! No es eso... Pero si intentaras controlarte_

_Elsa: -Lo miró enojada- Según tu eso me ensañabas, ¿No, Frost?_

_Jack: -Apretó su bastón- Si al menos supieras sentir Elsa..._

_Elsa: -Apretó sus ojos- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Jack: -Alzo su voz- Tienes tanto miedo a sentir, que cuando lo haces empeoras todo, no sabes que hacer y lastimas a quien te rodea..._

_Elsa: -Lo miró fijamente- Pero, al menos los demuestro... A ti te los demostré -El abrió sus ojos- Nunca te oculte nada... Pero tu, alejas a la única persona que ha estado contigo_

_Jack: -Se acercó- Elsa... Lo nuestro... Yo viviré por siempre y tu..._

_Elsa: Lo sé, pero no me importa... -Lo miró sería- Pero al parecer yo no se sentir, tal vez tengas razón... Nunca debí sentir algo por ti..._

_Jack: -Sus ojos se cristalizaron- Quizás nunca debí enseñarte..._

_Elsa: -Alzo su voz- ¡Nunca debí verte! -Abrió sus ojos cuando procesó lo que dijo- Jack..._

_Jack: -Algo en el se quebró, mantenía la mirada fija- Y tu nunca debiste sentirme... -Se dio la vuelta- ¿No quieres verme? Bien... ¿Quieres estar sola? ¡Pues estarás sola! -Le lanzo la mirada más fría que tenía- Se el monstruo que eres Elsa... Lástima a los que te aman... Ahora yo ya no soy la excepción..._

**_Espero que les este gustando. Dejen sus comentarios :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Jack: -Algo en el se quebró, mantenía la mirada fija- Y tu nunca debiste sentirme... -Se dio la vuelta- ¿No quieres verme? Bien... ¿Quieres estar sola? ¡Pues estarás sola! -Le lanzo la mirada más fría que tenía- Se el monstruo que eres Elsa... Lástima a los que te aman... Ahora yo ya no soy la excepción..._

_-Salió volando del balcón, la escuchaba llorar tras su espalda, sus lágrimas cristalinas brotaron, al pisar tierra, enterró fuertemente su bastón y dio un grito de ira, mientras lloraba, sentía un agujero en el pecho, algo le faltaba, ella le faltaba. Por su parte, Elsa estaba tirada en el piso, llorando sus lágrimas se congelaban, no quería perderlo, por primera vez en su vida, estaba completamente sola-_

_-El muchacho caminaba entre la nieve, intentando formar copos de nieve, pero la tristeza no se iba, la soledad no se iba, intentó dormir-_

_"Elsa: -Abrió los ojos- Jack Frost..._

_Jack: -Sorprendido- Dijiste..._

_Elsa: Jack Frost..._

_Jack: -Se tocó su pecho- Lo dijiste otra vez -La niña lo miró y abrió lentamente la boca- ¿Puedes verme? -Ella asintió- _

_Elsa: -Sonrió- Puedo sentirte..._

_Jack: -Sonrió- ¿Cuanto me quieres Elsa?_

_Elsa: ¡Mucho!_

_Jack: ¿Cuanto?_

_Elsa: -Abrió sus brazos- ¡Así de mucho! -Se abrazaron y rieron-_

_"Jack: -La abrazo- Prometo, que no dejare que nada te pase..._

_Jack: -Despertó de un golpe. Miró a la luna- La perdí... Yo... -Comenzó a llorar- no, no quiero estar sin ella... La amo... ¿Crees que podría perdonarme? -Se colocó la capucha- Yo... -Suspiro- Lo intentare..._

_-Voló lo más rápido que pudo a Arendelle, a la montaña del norte, pero la escalera de cristal estaba rota, entro, el candelabro estaba hecho pedazos, había picos en las paredes-_

_Jack: -Asustado- ¡Elsa! -Comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar, en un pico vio una flecha- No... No ¡Por favor no! -Elevo el vuelo justo arriba de la montaña observo una gran tormenta en el pueblo- Elsa..._

_-Velozmente voló al pueblo, luchando lo más que podía contra la tormenta, las ramas que volaban, voló a través de las casas hasta llegar al castillo, observaba tras la ventana, era Anna, recostada, congelándose, con Hans frente de ella, muy cerca-_

_Jack: -Entro- ¡Anna! -La tomo de la mano- Estas helando... Estarás bien..._

_Hans:: -Le acaricio el cabello- Un beso de amor entonces..._

_Jack: -Lo miró enojado, se relajó- Un acto de amor de verdad... Descongela el corazón... -Lo volvió a mirar- Más te vale que funcione, niño bonito..._

_-El pelirrojo se acercó a Anna, la tomo de la barbilla,Jack no podía mirar, Hans cerró los párpados, se acercó lentamente a ella y justo antes de besarla, se detuvo y abrió los ojos, sonrió con malicia-_

_Hans: -Le acaricio la barbilla- Oh Anna si tan sólo hubiera alguien aquí que te amara_

_Jack: -Lo miró con ira, apretó su bastón conteniéndose de congelarlo- ¿Qué...? ¡Eres un...!_

_Anna: -Confundida- ¿Qué? -Lo miró triste- Dijiste... Que me amabas..._

_-El príncipe se acercó a la chimenea y apago, el fuego, se quitaba los guantes mientras sonreía-_

_Hans: En mi reino, yo soy el décimo tercero en la línea al trono, allá nunca seré rey... La mejor opción era Elsa como heredera -Jack lo miró con odio- Pero nadie lograba acercarse a ella, pero tu... Tu estabas tan sedienta de cariño que aceptaste sin ninguna duda -Sonrió maliciosamente- Supuse que después de la boda idearía un accidente para Elsa... Pero ella misma se condenó,ahora sólo falta que me deshaga de Elsa..._

_Jack: No... ¡NO! -Abrió sus ojos de ira, corrió hacia el con un golpe, pero lo traspaso sin hacerle ningún daño-_

_Anna: -Cayo del sillón y lo miró con furia- No eres rival para Elsa... -Jack puso su mano en su hombro, casi rompe su bastón del enojo-_

_Hans: -Acaricio su barbilla- No tu no eres rival para Elsa...Se acomodó el saco- Yo seré el héroe que salvó a Arendelle de un invierno eterno_

_Anna: -Sentándose, lo retaba con toda la fuerza que podía- No te saldrás con la tuya..._

_Hans: -Abrió la puerta y sonrió- Oh, al parecer ya lo hice -Salió y cerró con seguro la puerta-_

_Jack: -La abrazo por los hombros- Todo... Todo estará bien Anna -Perdió el conocimiento, le dio palmaditas en las mejillas- ¿Anna? ¡Anna!_

_-La puerta se abrió por una zanahoria, el muñeco de nieve entro y vio a la joven-_

_Olaf: ¡Anna! -Corrió hacia ella y la tomo de la mano- Estas helada... -Corrió hacia la chimenea y la encendió, quedo impresionado- Así que esto es el calor_

_Anna: -Preocupada- Olaf, Aléjate de ahí_

_Olaf: Entonces esto es el calor...Es tan hermoso -Acercó su mano y se prendió una flamita- ¡Oh, pero no lo toques! -Sacudió la mano y acercó a la pelirroja- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué Hans no te beso ya?_

_Anna: -Lo miró triste- Hans no me amaba... Elsa tenía razón -Jack abrió los ojos- ... Tienes que irte de aquí..._

_Olaf: -Se sentó junto a ella- No me iré hasta encontrar un acto de amor de verdad junto a ti... ¿Tienes alguna idea?_

_Anna: -Frotaba sus hombros- Yo no se nada sobre el amor... _

_Olaf: -Le acaricio el hombro- Amor es... Pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya.. -El muchacho escuchaba con atención, la sabiduría del muñeco lo hizo reflexionar- Es por eso que Kristoff te dejo para que fueras feliz_

_Anna: -Lo miró extrañada- Kristoff ¿Me ama?_

_Olaf: -Sorprendido- Wow En serio no sabes nada del amor ¿O si? -Se acomodó la cara, se deshacía-_

_Anna: -Preocupada- Olaf... Te estas derritiendo_

_Olaf: -La miró tiernamente- Vale la pena por unas personas_

_-La ventana se abrió, el muñeco de nieve corrió a cerrarla y observo-_

_Olaf: -Emocionado- ¡Son Kristoff y Sven! ¡Y vienen a toda velocidad! -La miró- Tal vez me equivoque, tal vez Kristoff no te ama lo suficiente como para dejarte ir_

_Anna: Olaf... Tengo que ir con Kristoff_

_Olaf: -Confundido- ¿Por qué? -Ella le sonrió- Oh ¡Ya se porque! El es tu acto de amor de verdad_

_-El espíritu sonrió y les abrió la puerta, los protegía de los picos que salían de las paredes del castillo-_

_Jack: -Derribo el pico de hielo- ¡Corran! ¡Corran! -La joven corrió-_

_Olaf: -Le sonrio- Gracias ¿Eres Santa Claus?_

_Jack: -Sorprendido- ¿Puedes verme?_

_Olaf: ¡Claro! Elsa me creo y ella puede verte -Lo tomo de la mano con preocupación- Por favor, salva a Elsa, está en peligro..._

_-El muchacho apretó la mirada, alzo el vuelo lo más rápido que podía, contra el viento y miraba desde el cielo, con sus poderes intentaba detener la tormenta, cuando logró verla, estaba tirada en el hielo, el pelirrojo desenfundaba su espada-_

_Jack: -Asustado- Elsa... -Voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella- ¡NO!_

_-A pesar de que iba a ella lo más rápido que podía, a punto de tocar tierra algo le detuvo. Cuando Hans estuvo a punto de clavarle la espada, Anna se interpuso, cuando la espada hizo contacto, ella se congeló completamente, el príncipe y el espíritu salieron volando-_

_Jack: -Tan rápido como cayo se levantó y estiró su mano- ¡NO!_

_Elsa: -La miró- ¡ANNA! -Se levantó de golpe, cubriéndose la boca- Anna... -Temblorosa comenzó a acariciarle su rostro de hielo- No, por... Favor, no -Comenzó a llorar, su hermana estaba muerta, la abrazo con todo el amor que sentía, caía débilmente en ella-_

_Olaf: -Triste, miraba a las hermanas- ¿Anna?_

_-El pecho de la pelirroja comenzaba a descongelarse, su piel volvía al tono rosado, sus ojos azules cobraban vida, su cabello era rojo y su mano toco el hombro de su hermana, esta se levantó sorprendida-_

_Elsa: ¿Anna? -La abrazo, aferrándola a ella- ¡Anna!_

_-El espíritu sonrió de alivio, el muñeco de nieve sonrió, la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio y el se la correspondió-_

_Elsa: -La separo- Tu...Te sacrificaste ¿Sólo por mi?_

_Anna: -La tomo cálidamente de las manos- Te adoro..._

_Olaf: -Sonrió- ¡Un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón!_

_Elsa: -Reflexiono- El amor descongela... -Miró a Anna- Amor... Es verdad... Amor_

_-Extendió sus manos, haciendo que copo por copo el hielo se fuera descongelando, el mar ondeaba de nuevo, los barcos salían a flote, las casas y el castillo descongelaban sus paredes, las plantas y el suelo volvieron a la normalidad. Anna la miró sorprendida y alegre, su hermana descongelaba todo. Jack miraba todo, orgulloso de la dama que amaba. Cuando todo el hielo se juntó, en el cielo se formo un gran copo de nieve, Elsa movió las muñecas y el copo desapareció, todos bailaban y gritaban de júbilo-_

_Anna: -Abrazo a su hermana- Sabía que podías hacerlo_

_Jack: -Sonreía, cuando miró al muñeco perdiendo su forma- ¡Olaf!_

_Olaf: -Emocionado- Sin duda -Se derretía- Este es el mejor día de mi vida... Y el último al parecer..._

_Elsa: Oh, Olaf -Movió la mano, una pequeña nube apareció en la cabeza del muñeco- Tranquilo amigüito.._

_Olaf: -Volvió a su forma normal y miró encantado la creación- ¡Es mi nube personal! -Le sonrió ruborizado a la Reina-_

_-Escucharon un ruido y voltearon el príncipe de las Islas del Sur había recobrado la conciencia, Kristoff iba dispuesto a golpearlo, Anna lo detuvo, por su parte Jack le apuntó su bastón y Elsa lo miró deteniéndolo, el resignado la obedeció-_

_Hans: -Confundido al verla con vida- ¿Anna? Pero congeló tu corazón_

_Anna: -Lo miró sería- Aquí el único corazón de hielo es el tuyo -Se volteó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se cayera el mar-_

_-Jack río y mientras los demás se iban, el se aproximo a proa y con la punta de su bastón le congeló la ropa al caído, cuando volteó la mirada, Elsa había congelado toda la plaza formando una pista de hielo, formando hermosas esculturas de hielo en las columnas y en el agua de las fuentes. Nadie gritaba o temía, todos se divertían patinando junto a su heroína, su Reina.-_

_Anna: -Se sostuvo de Elsa- Es bueno abrir las puertas..._

_Elsa: -Sostuvo las manos de su hermana y le sonrió- Jamás las cerraremos Anna -Le creo unos patines de hielo-_

_Anna: -Los miró sorprendida- Oh, son hermosos Elsa... Pero yo no..._

_Elsa: -La jalo haciendo que está torpemente patinara- Vamos ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Inténtalo! _

_-El joven estaba sentado en la ventana, a la luz de Hombre de la Luna, hacia figuras de escarcha en las ventanas esperando a que apareciera, la perilla se giró, el suspiro, la Reina entro a su habitación, se asusto un poco al ver la sombra, luego lo reconoció, el se paró y se quitó la capucha azul, lentamente se acercó a ella, corrió abrazándolo con sus fuerzas y soltando lágrimas, el le acariciaba su sedoso cabello y respiraba en su cuello-_

_Elsa: -Le acaricio la mejilla y lo miró- Jack... Perdóname..._

_Jack: -Congeló su lágrima en su dedo y le tomó la mano- No tu a mi..._

_Elsa: -Le sonrio- No hay nada que perdonar... Yo..._

_Jack: No es por lo que hice... -Bajo la mirada- Es por lo que voy a hacer..._

_Elsa: -Lo miró confundida- ¿Que? ¿De qué hablas?_

_Jack: -Le dio la espalda, alzo la cabeza, la luz de la luna se reflejó en sus ojos azules- Me iré.._

_Elsa: -Abrió los ojos, lo jalo y se colocó enfrente de el- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si es por lo que dije, no era mi intención...!_

_Jack: -La tomo de las mejillas- Yo lo se... -Cerro sus ojos, los apretó y la miró- Tienes razón, lo nuestro es... -Sus ojos lloraban- Es imposible, tu mereces ser feliz, casarte... -Le acomodó el mechón de cabello- Tener una familia..._

_Elsa: -Alzo la voz- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! _

_Jack: -La abrazo, cerró los ojos y tiernamente besaba su frente, mientras le colocaba el collar de hielo, abrió los ojos, la tomo de la barbilla- Porque te amo..._

_-Se miraron por un instante, el temiendo que sus sentimientos lo traicionarán, abrió la ventana y salió huyendo de el amor que le tenía, de Elsa, volaba con el corazón hecho pedazos mientras escuchaba a Elsa decirle que volviera, que se quedara, que ella también lo amaba-_

_Conejo: -Se levantó- Wo... Espera Frost ¿Me estas diciendo que te alejaste de la chica que amabas, sólo por miedo?_

_Jack: -Frunció el ceño- No podía pedirle que renunciará a todo por mi -Se levantó- Amor es, pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya_

_Hada: -Le acaricio el hombro- Pero Jack..._

_Norte: Conejo, Hada, creo que lo que hizo Jack requiere de mucha valentía -El muchacho le sonrió- O de mucha idiotez -Lo miró fastidiado, el viejo sonrió- Pero ¿qué fue lo que te inquietó?_

_Jack: -Suspiro- Soñé la vez que Pitch intentó utilizarla..._

_Norte: -Reía- ¿Recuerdas como quedo la cola de Conejo?_

_Conejo: -Se acercó a el enojado- ¡Te dije que no mencionaras eso!_

_Diente: ¡Basta! ¿Y luego que paso Jack?_

_Jack: ¿Luego? ¿Después de eso?_

_Hada: -Le sonrió- Si, ambos sabemos que no la dejaste así _

_-Ella arrullaba al bebe en el balcón, cuando una cabeza blanca y una sonrisa reluciente aparecieron de cabeza-_

_Elsa: -Dio un salto y luego sonrió- Jack... Intento dormir a Daniel _

_Jack: El pequeño no quiere dormir ¿O si? -Soltó un copo de nieve en la nariz del bebe que comenzó a reír- Se parece a su madre... Gracias al cielo_

_Elsa: -Le dio un leve codazo- ¿De qué hablas? Se parece a su padre -Lo miró-_

_Jack: -Se acercó a ella- Tiene los ojos de su madre..._

_Anna: -Entro- ¿Elsa? _

_Elsa: -Le sonrió- ¿Qué sucede?_

_Anna: -Se notaba nerviosa- Quiero hablar contigo -Miró al bebe y lo cargo- ¿Cómo se comporto este hermoso niño?_

_Elsa: Travieso... Igual que su madre -Se acomodó un mechón de cabello- ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

_Anna: -Pego al bebe a su pecho- Pues... Elsa... Ha pasado un año desde que eres Reina y pues... El pueblo está hablando..._

_Jack: -Alzo una ceja- Vamos, Anna, no creo que sea tan malo ¡Sólo dilo!_

_Anna: ¡Ya es tiempo de que Arendelle tenga un Rey, Elsa! -Lo dijo tímidamente- Me refiero a que... Te cases_

_-El espíritu y la Reina abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, Elsa acaricio el collar de hielo que colgaba de su pecho-_

_Jack: -Sorprendido y molesto- Pero... Puedo equivocarme... ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!_

_-Elsa estaba a punto de defenderse, cuando un guardia irrumpió en la habitación despertando al bebe, lo que dijo el guardia dejo en shock a las hermanas y al muchacho, corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al vestíbulo, se encontraron frente a trece hombres pelirrojos-_

_Duque: -Sudando frío- Majestad... Los Príncipes de las Islas del Sur..._


	8. Chapter 8

Duque: -Sudando frío- Majestad... Los Príncipes de las Islas del Sur...

_-El primero tenía una predominante barba pelirroja, cabello largo, un poco fornido y utilizaba un traje muy fino con incrustaciones, tenía una capa roja de terciopelo y sostenía con brusquedad a un pobre hombre que se parecía a el-_

_Kravon: -Hizo una reverencia- Reina Elsa -Se paró- Es un honor conocer finalmente a tan hermosa dama -Jack lo miró con celo-_

_Elsa: -Hizo una reverencia- Oh... Príncipe..._

_Kravon: Kravon de las Islas del Sur..._

_Elsa: Un placer conocerlo -Miró al hombre detrás y lo reconoció, su rostro se enfrió- Y... Hans_

_Kristoff: -Su mirada se frunció, su cara se volvió de cólera- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?! -Corría hacia el-_

_Anna: -Cargando a su bebe- ¡Kristoff, no!_

_-Los guardias de las Islas del Sur lo detuvieron colocando las armas frente a el-_

_Elsa: -Dio un paso hacia el frente alarmada- ¡Basta! Por favor... _

_Kravon: Le aseguro Príncipe, que su rudeza no será necesaria, hemos venido para tener una audiencia con la Reina, para -Tomo la mano de Elsa- Rogarle que perdone la terrible ofensa que este... Traidor ha hecho, créame Reina, que la deshonra que ha traído a la familia es suficiente castigo..._

_-Elsa suspiró y cerró las puertas del salón, escuchaba como regañaba a su hermano mientras la esperaban-_

_Jack: -Preocupado- Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Quedarte sola con este... Mastodonte y encima con ese... Traidor -Apretó su bastón con furia-_

_Elsa: Jack... Creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir.._

_Jack: Elsa... Intentó asesinarlas... Por mi parte ni la de Kristoff tendremos compasión... Eso te lo prometo... _

_-Ella miró a los caballeros, Kravon estaba de pie y Hans, estaba con la cabeza baja y con la cara desencajada de llorar-_

_Elsa: -Suspiro y lo miró- Lo escucho... Príncipe Hans..._

_Kravon: -Enojado alzo su tono- ¡Me parece que la Reina te dijo algo! -El seguía inmóvil, su hermano hizo un resoplido y lo tomo fuertemente del traje- ¡¿Acaso no te hablo la Reina?! -Elsa se levantó asustada y Jack sonrió- ¡¿No tienes la cara suficiente como para pedirle perdón?! -Hans no decía nada, Kravon lo azoto en la silla- Tu no eres mi hermano..._

_-Las palabras pronunciadas por ese hombre resonaban en los oídos de Elsa, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el príncipe paso a su lado enojado, ella miraba como Hans estaba sentado, llorando, para ella por más traidor que fuera, nadie se merecía el desprecio de un hermano. Jack la tomo del hombro, ella se dio la vuelta para salir, no quería verlo en ese estado, ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que se sentía que te vieran débil, cuando sintió que alguien la tomo de la mano,ella volteó lentamente y lo miró con la mirada quebrada, con el camino aún fresco de las lágrimas, el se hinco. Jack lo miró con celos, cuando la Reina lo vio expresar la mirada más honesta desde que lo había conocido y el lentamente le dijo-_

_Hans: -Le acaricio la mano- No te culpo que me odies... Lo merezco... -Comenzaban a surgir las lágrimas de sus ojos cafés- Lo siento..._

_-Elsa, lo miró con tristeza, Jack siguió jalándole el hombro para irse, ella gentilmente le acaricio la mano y salió-_

_Jack: -Recargado en la columna, cruzando los brazos enojado- No debes de hablar en serio, Elsa ¿Lo vas a perdonar?_

_Elsa: -Suspiro- No lo se, Jack..._

_Jack: -Lo miró enojada- No irás a verlo mañana ¿Cierto?_

_Elsa: Jack, no es tan simple... _

_Jack: -Alzo la voz- ¡Claro que no es simple, trato de asesinarte! ¡Tu no lo viste! ¡Yo si! - Apretó sus puños- No lo quiero cerca de ti... -Le acaricio la barbilla- No quiero que te haga daño..._

_Elsa: -Le sonrió y le acaricio la mano- No lo hará... -Le acaricio su cabello- Tuve un gran maestro_

_-El pelirrojo estaba en la puerta del palacio con las manos detrás,cuando la mujer llego a su lado, el espíritu llego detrás de ella, el príncipe le sonrió y ella comenzó a caminar-_

_Elsa: -Acariciaba su trenza- Gracias, por salvarme... De aquella vez... En mi castillo..._

_Jack: -Extrañado- ¿El te salvo? -Ella lo silencio con la mirada-_

_Hans: -Esbozo una tímida sonrisa- Era lo menos que podía hacer, Alteza..._

_Jack: -Lo miró enojado- ¿La salvaste para luego asesinarla? Eres un hipócrita..._

_Elsa: -Molesta miró a Frost y le susurró- ¡Es suficiente Jack!_

_-Tras un largo silencio, llegaron a una parte del castillo, un hermoso jardín con todo tipo de flores, la rubia se recargó en una columna del kiosko de mármol, el príncipe apenado volteaba hacia el otro lado-_

_Elsa: -Lo miró tristemente- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Hans: -No la miró,se quitó el guante y acariciaba un tulipán- Seguro, Alteza_

_Elsa: -Lo miró fijamente- ¿Por...? -Pego su mano a su pecho- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-El príncipe suspiro, alzo la mirada, se acomodó un mechón rojo, se quitó ambos guantes blancos ,con los ojos llorosos la volteó a ver. El espíritu estaba recargado en el barandal, esperaba con una mirada reprobatoria su respuesta-_

_Hans: Aunque te lo dijera, no cambiara lo que he hecho..._

_Elsa: Pero... Explicaría muchas cosas..._

_Jack: -Los miró enojado- No, El Niño bonito tiene razón, no cambiara nada..._

_Hans: -Suspiro- Al principio... No era mi intención lastimar a Anna, iba a cumplir mi promesa de casarme con ella, pero cuando me dijo que lo que necesitaba era un acto de amor verdadero... -Apretó los puños- Yo no podía dárselo Elsa, aunque lo hiciera... Moriría..._

_Elsa: -Se incorporó- Lo se... Lo que quiero saber son tus razones... ¿Ambición? ¿Ser Rey?_

_Hans: -Alzo la voz- ¡Respeto! -Abrió los ojos cafés y la dama los suyos- Toda mi vida, me trataron como basura, he sido ignorado, maltratado por mi familia, por las personas que... ¡Se supone que deberían amarme! Siempre he estado..._

_Elsa: -Lo miró a los ojos- ¿Sólo? -Hans la miró con tristeza, Jack la miró sorprendido-_

_Hans: Si... Y creí que... Podría probarles que... Soy más de lo que creen..._

_Elsa: -Suspiro- Más de lo que siempre te dijeron..._

_Hans: -Se hinco y la tomo de las manos- Tu, al menos lo que hiciste... Lo hiciste por Anna y yo... -Bajo la mirada- _

_Elsa: -Lo tomo del hombro- Por ser libre..._

_Hans: -La miró- ¿En serio tu te sentías igual?_

_Elsa: -Entrelazo los dedos- Si, aunque yo lo hice por... Protegerla... _

_Hans: En cambio ellos... -Tomo su cabeza desesperado- ¡Ni siquiera sé por que lo hicieron!_

_Jack: -Lo miró enojado- Porque eres alguien que no puede olvidar el pasado y... Oh si ¡Eres un traidor!_

_Elsa: -Se volteó a Frost enojada, le susurró- ¡Jack! Creo que será mejor que te vayas..._

_Jack: -Abrió sus ojos- ¡No! ¡No te dejare con el, Elsa!_

_Elsa: -Lo miró seria- Si, lo harás..._

_Jack: -Suspiro, apretó su bastón enojado- Bien... Como quieras -Salió volando-_

_-Pasaron, días, semanas... Frost no iba a Arendelle, estaba demasiado dolido por lo que le había pedido, lo que había intentado proteger le había pedido que se fuera. Un día no muy especial cerca del cumpleaños de Elsa, emprendió el vuelo hacia el reino, cortó unas flores, sus favoritas y las decoro suavemente con copos de nieve. Cuando anocheció llego a la parte favorita del castillo de la Reina y los vio-_

_Hans: -La tomo de las manos- Perdóname..._

_Elsa: -Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo..._

_-Jack se acercaba sigilosamente a la escena sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, su corazón temblaba y los miraba temerosamente-_

_Hans: -Pego las finas manos de la Reina a su pecho- Elsa... -Alzo su barbilla y la miró piadosamente- Creo que es hora de que te diga toda la verdad..._

_Elsa: -Se alejó de el- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Hans: -La tomo de las manos- Desde la primera vez que llegue a Arendelle yo me enamore... La única persona que he querido conocer y proteger... Es a ti..._

_-Ella abrió los ojos, apretó sus manos y sentía su palpitar en la cien, la confesión la había hecho sonrojar-_

_Jack: -Abrió sus grandes ojos azules, por poco deja caer su bastón de la impresión- No..._

_Elsa: -Quitó sus manos de las suyas- Hans yo..._

_Hans: -Las tomo de nuevo- No tienes que decir nada... -La tomo de la barbilla, le acomodó el mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, se acercaba a ella- No digas nada... _

**_Me inspire en el video Helsa (Let it go/Let her go)_**

**_Dejen sus comentarios :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hans: -Las tomo de nuevo- No tienes que decir nada... -La tomo de la barbilla, le acomodó el mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, se acercaba a ella- No digas nada... _

_-Lentamente se acercó a ella, la tomaba con ambas manos, ella estaba inmóvil simplemente mirando como su rostro se acercaba, sentía la respiración del pelirrojo en su piel, Elsa apretaba la mano de Hans, no le aprobaba ningún movimiento, pero tampoco se resistía, sus labios se tocaron, cuando escucharon un sonido de un palo cayéndose, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y se separaron rápidamente uno del otro, un sólo pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de la Reina-_

_Elsa: -Asustada- ¡¿Anna?! -Su pensamiento se convirtió en terror cuando descubrió el hielo trozado en el pavimento, alzo su mirada y vio al muchacho yendo hacia el cielo- Jack... -Corrió hacia el con toda la velocidad que tenía en ese momento-_

_Hans: - Extendió su mano y la siguió- ¡Elsa, espera!_

_-Ella no lo escuchaba, corría detrás del espíritu, Jack entro con velocidad al castillo, Elsa no apartaba la mirada del muchacho, cuando se paró de repente, bajo la mirada y encontró a su hermana asustada junto a su prometido-_

_Anna: -Se acercó a ella- Elsa ¿Estas bien?_

_-Segundos después Hans entro en carrerado y se detuvo al par de Elsa, para Anna todo tuvo sentido cuando observo el color del lápiz labial de su hermana en la boca del príncipe y esté la tomo de la mano-_

_Anna: -Miró enojada a su hermana- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho?!_

_Jack: -Miraba fríamente a la reina con esos ojos azules penetrantes- Dile, dile lo que hiciste..._

_Elsa: -Cubrió sus manos- Yo... -Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados en ella, el cariño o incluso amor que le tenía a Hans, culpa por la historia que Anna había tenido con el y por el sentimiento que le tenía a Jack, miedo de perder a Frost y de las consecuencias que ese instante podría causar, no sólo podía perder al muchacho que ha querido durante toda su vida, sino también a su hermana y la confianza del pueblo-_

_Kristoff: -Impactado- Elsa... Dime que... No lo hiciste.._

_Elsa: -Se cubrió el pecho con sus manos y con las lágrimas en los ojos los observo a los tres- Perdón... -Salió corriendo-_

_-La siguieron la pareja, Olaf y Hans, pero al príncipe lo pararon-_

_Kravon: -Lo tomo de los hombros- ¡¿Ahora qué estas haciendo?!_

_Hans: -Intentaba liberarse- ¡Sueltame!_

_Kravon: -Lo libero, pero lo jalaba de la mano- ¡No! ¡Suficiente deshonra has...!_

_Hans: -Con brusquedad se liberó de su hermano- ¡No! ¡Ya basta! -Se acercó a el decidido a golpearlo- ¡No la perderé por tu culpa! -Siguió corriendo por Elsa, con sus hermanos detrás de el-_

_-Su tristeza hacia que el hielo congelara cada pisada que daba, incluso sus pisadas formaban bloques de hielo, eso hacia que su huida fuera más rápida y más fluida llego con el pulso agitado a su castillo de hielo, corría al balcón cuando vio al muchacho sentado en su orilla-_

_Elsa:-Extendió su mano mientras se acercaba a el- Jack... -El muchacho seguía mirando el atardecer, no le dirigió ni una mirada, ni un suspiro- Jack.. Yo...-Volteó lentamente hacia ella, el corazón de la Reina se quebró cuando observo los llorosos ojos del muchacho, con una mirada que imploraba la muerte-_

_Jack: -Esbozo una sonrisa torcida- No, no te disculpes... Por algo que quisiste hacer..._

_Elsa: -Sus ojos se cristalizaron- Déjame explicarte..._

_Jack: -La miró piadosamente, el azul zafiro de sus ojos penetraba en el alma de la chica- ¿Lo... -Apenas pudo pronunciarlo- Quieres?_

_Elsa: -Pego su mano a su pecho y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir- Jack, el..._

_Jack: -Su mirada se frunció mientras apretaba su bastón- ¡¿Lo quieres o no, Elsa?!_

_Elsa: -Se puso a la defensiva mientras se alejaba de el- ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?!_

_Jack: -Se acercó a ella enojado- ¡Tu sabes porque!_

_Elsa: -Suspiro y se calmó- Jack, el... Ha cambiado de alguna manera..._

_Jack: -Río- ¡Pero claro que ha cambiado! Intenta conquistarte para ser Rey, eso es lo que..._

_Elsa: -Apretó sus puños y frunció las cejas- ¡No! ¡Sé que cometió errores! ¡El ya no es el de antes Jack!_

_Jack: -Se acercó con rabia hacia ella- ¡¿Y por que crees eso?!_

_Elsa: -Se puso frente a frente con el, con tal de ganar la discusión- ¡Porque yo lo quiero!-_

_-Ella abrió sus ojos ante su confesión e inmediatamente se tapó la boca, esperaba algún arranque de ira del muchacho, en cambio el bajó la mirada, haciendo que su capucha tapara su cabeza, no emitía ningún sonido, salvó el ruido de su mano haciendo crujir la madera de su bastón-_

_Jack: -Río y levantó la vista- ¿Te digo que es lo irónico? Te he protegido durante 15 años y tres días y lo único que haces es alejarme de ti... En cambio a la única persona que ha intentado matarte... La quieres a tu lado_

_-Ella escurría lágrimas, eso no era más que la verdad y lo sabía, intentó acariciarle el hombro pero el se quitó bruscamente, se escuchaban pasos hasta que el príncipe llego donde ellos-_

_Hans: -Aliviado se acercaba a ellos- ¡Elsa!_

_Elsa: -Volteó la mirada intrigada- Hans..._

_-Cuando volteó a ver al espíritu, ya no era el dulce y divertido que conocía, su mirada era un par de cuchillos dispuestos a matar, sus manos estaban destrozando fibras de su bastón-_

_Jack: -Irradiando enojo por cada poro de su piel, tomo su bastón con ambas manos- Dile que se vaya... -Elsa lo miró asustada, ese no era su Jack, el apunto su bastón a Hans- ¡Ahora!_

_-Corrió asustada hacia el príncipe, que estaba debajo del candelabro de hielo, Hans tomo sus manos aliviado y la abrazo, Elsa intentaba desesperadamente de zafarse de el, minutos después Anna, Kristoff y Olaf aparecieron, el muñeco de nieve se percató de que la puntería de Frost eran Elsa y Hans y que estaba a punto de disparar-_

_Olaf: -Asustado, corrió hacia el- ¡JACK DETENTE!_

_-El muñeco de nieve resbalo con la capa de Elsa y en el momento justo que Jack disparaba a Hans, Olaf lo empujo haciendo que este errara su puntería, Elsa sólo veía el candelabro caer hacia ellos dos, ella cerró los ojos y se aferró al príncipe, sintió un impacto y un sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y el grito de su hermana y el espíritu, cuando los abrió vio a Hans en el piso debajo del candelabro de hielo-_

**_Dejen sus comentarios. Los amo :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_-El muñeco de nieve resbalo con la capa de Elsa y en el momento justo que Jack disparaba a Hans, Olaf lo empujo haciendo que este errara su puntería, Elsa sólo veía el candelabro caer hacia ellos dos, ella cerró los ojos y se aferró al príncipe, sintió un impacto y un sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y el grito de su hermana y el espíritu, cuando los abrió vio a Hans en el piso debajo del candelabro de hielo-_

_Elsa: -Abrió sus ojos aterrada ante la escena-¡HANS! -Corrió hacia el quitando el resto del candelabro con sus poderes, lo tomo del pecho, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, sus lágrimas salían incesantes de sus ojos-_

_-En ese mismo momento se escucho como entraba una multitud, doce hombres, con parecido, de diferente edad, el más grande observo a su hermano inconsciente en el piso, se acercó lentamente y cayo de rodillas ente el, sollozaba mientras veía el cuerpo-_

_Kravon: -Acaricio el brazo de su hermano- Lo lamento tanto..._

_-Elsa no dejaba de ver al pelirrojo caído, junto su frente con la de el y una lágrima cayo en la mejilla formando un pequeño copo de nieve, sintió una mano, pensó que era Frost, así que lo ignoro, la mano levantó su barbilla, ella abrió los ojos sonrió y se aventó dándole un abrazo a Hans, que estaba con vida gracias al cariño de Elsa-_

_-Elsa se miró en el espejo, suspiro y lentamente se quitó el collar de hielo con el dije de corazón y lo colocó en su buró, volteó seriamente al espíritu, que creaba copos de nieve en su mano, recargado en el marco de la ventana-_

_Jack: -Temerosamente la miró- Elsa yo... Perdóname..._

_Elsa: -Estaba tan enojada con Frost, no quería hacerle daño y empeorar aún más las cosas, así que sólo era fría con el- ¿Ahora quien es el traidor? ¿El qué intentó matar a alguien?_

_Jack: -Abrió los ojos, el hecho de que pensara así de el, lo había herido más de lo que le dejaba ver a la Reina- Fue un accidente... -Ella salía de la habitación, voló detrás de ella- Elsa... Tu me -Colocó la mano en su hombro- Conoces..._

_-Ella se dio la vuelta velozmente, liberando el hielo de sus manos, en forma de picos puntiagudos, uno atravesó el pecho de Frost, si Jack hubiera estado vivo, lo habría asesinado-_

_Elsa: -Su mirada no era de enojo, era peor, no expresaba ninguna emoción- ¿Quién es Jack Frost? -Salió de la habitación-_

_-Sintió el eco de su palpitar en la cien, apretó con sus manos su sudadera, sudaba frío, no podía creer lo que había pronunciado Elsa, intentaba encontrar un equilibrio que no tenía. Si Elsa se negaba a verlo, no había ninguna razón para que el tocara tierra, si ella dejaba de creer en el no le encontraba sentido alguno a su vida, a su existencia eterna. El dolor que le ocasionaría si alguien rompiera su bastón, su centro de vida, no sería nada comparado con el dolor que le carcomía el corazón, que le apretaba el torso y no podía respirar, ni siquiera llorar, de que servía vivir para siempre si había perdido la razón para hacerlo-_

_-El barco estaba a punto de zarpar, cuando ella corrió y con un sólo paso que dio el agua se congeló, el navío se detuvo súbitamente, creo una conmoción en la tripulación, Hans salió para ver lo que ocurrió, cuando la vio a fuera, la sostuvo de los brazos en cuanto subió, se miraron frente a frente y ella acaricio su mejilla-_

_Elsa: -Le sonrió amorosamente- Te perdono..._

_-Hans le sonrió, la tomo de la cintura y ella de las mejillas, se acercaron lentamente, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que se besaron, ella despeinaba su cabello y el acariciaba el suyo, mientras se besaban, Elsa sintió como una lágrima le caía en la mejilla, la ignoro cuando escucho un susurro que le dijo "Tal vez tu me hayas olvidado, pero yo se quien eres tu", ignoro la voz y se aferró más Hans, el muchacho los veía desde arriba, sus lágrimas caían cerca de la Reina, luego esbozo con pena una triste sonrisa-_

_Jack: Cuida de ella... -Emprendió el vuelo hacia la Luna, no sabía a donde iba, pero quería olvidarse de ese dolor que tenía en el, sabiendo que su Elsa era feliz-_

_-Los Guardianes estaban estupefactos ante la narración de el guardián de la diversión, Norte comía, más bien tragaba con rapidez sus galletas, Conejo se limaba las uñas con su boomerang, Meme mantenía la vista fija en Frost, Diente callaba a sus colibríes sin apartar la vista del narrador-_

_Conejo: -Se levantó impactado- Vamos, vamos... Tienes que estar bromeando, dime que volviste por ella, ¿Lo hiciste verdad? ¿Regresaste por ella? -Jack bajo la cabeza-_

_Norte: -Se levantó de un porrazo- ¡FUFURUFO! -Trago la galleta de jengibre que masticaba- ¡¿Lo hiciste cierto?!_

_Jack: -Sonrió- No volví por ella... Volví porque había un nuevo miembro en la familia..._

_-Su silueta se dibujó ante el sol y cayo en picada al balcón del castillo y justo antes de tocar el mármol blanco del piso, se detuvo, se hincó y se paró, puso su bastón detrás de sus hombros y camino al moisés rosado, se acercó y sonrió al ver a la pequeña bebe pelirroja de grandes ojos azules-_

_Jack: -De sus dedos salían pequeños copos de nieve- Te dije que vendría a verte, Annie.. -La bebe reía y el estaba satisfecho con alegrarle el día, cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba- Y despertaste a tu..._

_-Entro una figura femenina, de cabello rubio, con pequeños copos de nieve en su cabello de media coleta trenzada, una gran capa azul brillosa y un vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus desnudos hombros, el vestido tenía hermosos diamantes de hielo en su tocado, abrió sus grandes ojos azules, Jack se quedo perplejo ante la figura, hacia tiempo que no la veía-_

_Elsa: -La luz del sol ilumino su cuerpo- ¿Annie? -Jack salió volando por el balcón y se escondió detrás del despliegue de la columna, la joven se acercó y cargo a la pequeña- ¿Qué estas haciendo pequeña traviesa? -Quitó sus sábanas de seda y lo vio, vio el polvo de nieve y lo observo en sus blancos dedos- ¿Nieve? -Abrió sus ojos por lo que intuía- ¿Podrá ser...? -Dejo a la bebe en la cuna y salió al balcón, miró el horizonte- ~Se que estas afuera, me he preguntado a donde fue, que me perdone y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, tu eres todo lo que tengo, sólo escúchame, ya no se qué hacer~ -Acaricio su collar con el corazón de hielo- ~¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?~_


	11. Chapter 11

_Elsa: -La luz del sol ilumino su cuerpo- ¿Annie? -Jack salió volando por el balcón y se escondió detrás del despliegue de la columna, la joven se acercó y cargo a la pequeña- ¿Qué estas haciendo pequeña traviesa? -Quitó sus sábanas de seda y lo vio, vio el polvo de nieve y lo observo en sus blancos dedos- ¿Nieve? -Abrió sus ojos por lo que intuía- ¿Podrá ser...? -Dejo a la bebe en la cuna y salió al balcón, miró el horizonte- ~Se que estas afuera, me he preguntado a donde fue, que me perdone y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, tu eres todo lo que tengo, sólo escúchame, ya no se qué hacer~ -Acaricio su collar con el corazón de hielo- ~¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?~_

_-Jack abrió sus ojos azules, en su corazón se volvía a acelerar el pulso, sus mejillas se ruborizaban, puso su mano en su pecho. La reina se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus muñecas, sintió una brisa, sentía como se congelaba su lágrima, algo le hizo levantar su cara, cuando abrió los ojos, se cruzaron con unos azules más fuertes, con el chico de cabello blanco esbozando una sonrisa, con lágrimas a punto de escurrirle en las mejillas. Ella sonrió y su lágrima se deslizó, acaricio su cabello y lo abrazo, el segundos después le correspondió el abrazo, olía el perfume y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, el le beso delicadamente la frente y ella le limpió sus lágrimas de felicidad-_

_Jack: -La tomo de las mejillas- Si quiero hacer un muñeco..._

_Elsa: Creí que... Te perdería para siempre... -Acercó su frente a la de el- Lo siento, perdóname Jack_

_Jack: -Suspiro- No... No digas eso, si no me hubiera encelado... Yo..._

_Elsa: -Sonrió- ¿Celos, Jack?_

_Jack: -Despeino un poco su cabello- Elsa, eres la persona que más amo en el mundo... El verte con el... Imaginarme el simple hecho de que te haría daño... -Su mirada se enfrió y se separó de ella- Pero veo que no... Se ve hermosa -Hizo una reverencia- Reina Elsa de Arendelle de las Islas del Sur..._

_-Elsa lo miró atónita, luego sonrió, le acaricio el cabello y gentilmente le alzo su cara, la mirada del muchacho estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas-_

_Elsa: -Hizo que se parara- Jack... Hans y yo... -Suspiro- No funciono..._

_Jack: -Quitó la capucha de su cabeza- ¿Qué? Pero te veías tan feliz..._

_Elsa: Lo éramos, pero... Una relación es más que sólo amor y perdón, Jack... Y no lo entendíamos... Somos grandes amigos, pero hasta ahí..._

_-El espíritu sonrió, se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura, la jalo con suavidad hacia el, ella lo miraba sin perder un momento su iris en forma de copo de nieve, el le acaricio el cabello y la tomo del mentón y le dio el beso más tierno y sincero desde que era Jack Frost,ella lo abrazo por el cuello y cuando se separaron, pegaron sus frentes, sentían una felicidad inmensa por estar juntos de nuevo, podían morir en ese instante y no les importaría, estaban uno junto al otro, el entrelazo sus dedos-_

_Anna: -Entro alegremente- ¡Elsa!_

_Elsa: -Se despegó lentamente de Jack sin quitarle la mirada de encima- ¿Si?_

_Anna: -Cargo enérgicamente a su bebe- ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! _

_Elsa: -La felicidad de su rostro sé acabo- Si es presentarme a otro pretendiente, entonces no, declino tu sorpresa..._

_Anna: -Inflo sus mejillas rosadas- Pero es que es diferente..._

_Elsa: -Exaspero- Eso llevas diciendo desde hace ocho pretendientes..._

_Jack: -Malentendiendo- ¿Preten... Que? Espera ¿Sigue con eso de casarte?_

_Anna: ¡Pero el...! -Pego un pequeño grito- ¡Tienes que verlo tu misma!_

_-Bajo las escaleras arrastras, jalada por la chica que llevaba a su bebe, cuando llegaron, su sobrino jugaba en grandes montañas de nieve con Sven y Kristoff, ella atónita alzo una ceja al espíritu que reía viendo la diversión-_

_Jack: -Se percató de su mirada y le sonrió- A mi no me mires... Yo no he hecho nada - Acaricio su clavícula- ¿Será que alguien ya no puede controlar sus poderes?_

_Elsa: -Puso sus ojos en blanco y susurro- Muy gracioso, Frost _

_-Anna la jalo y Elsa vio a un joven, de torso fornido y de un porte peculiar, como de su edad, de cabello rubio un poco largo, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran azul claro, su traje era azul claro y brillaba, sus joyas eran como diamantes y su larga capa azul rey, sus claros ojos se fijaron en ella, Elsa sentía como se le subían los colores al rostro, suspiró, meneó la cabeza y siguió a su hermana para ver al singular joven-_

_Anna: -Hizo una reverencia ante el joven- Reina Elsa, le quiero presentar al Príncipe Dylan de Romanov_

_Dylan: -Reverencio a Elsa- Reina, para mi es un honor el conocerla -Tomo su mano y la beso, Jack frunció el ceño, el se incorporo- Pero, me temo que las lenguas mienten... -Elsa lo miró sorprendida- Usted es mucho más hermosa de lo que me han contado..._

_Elsa: -Sus mejillas enrojecieron, quitó suavemente su mano- Pues, gracias... Príncipe.._

_Dylan: -Alzo su palma- Por todos los cielos... Basta de formalidades, llámeme Dylan..._

_Elsa: -Acaricio sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás- Bueno... Dylan, lamento informarte que la razón por la que vinieras aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo -Dylan la miró sorprendido-_

_Jack: -Río- Si, vamos rómpele el corazón al galán... -Algo en las manos del príncipe atrajo su atención- Eh... Elsa..._

_Elsa: No tengo interés alguno en contraer nupcias con alguien... Al menos por ahora... -El príncipe abrió más los ojos y sutilmente se cubrió la boca-_

_Daniel: -Comenzó a jalarle el vestido- Tía Elsa..._

_Elsa: -Miró al niño rubio- Ahora no corazón estoy hablando con alguien..._

_Daniel: -Jalo más fuerte- ¡Pero tía!_

_Jack: -Se acercó a ella- Elsa, escucha a Daniel..._

_Anna: -Lo tomo de la mano- Amor, tu tía está ocupada..._

_Daniel: -Zafo su pequeña manita- ¡Pero mamá! -Tomo de la muñeca a Elsa- ¡Tía Elsa tiene que saber que Dylan hace la misma magia que ella!_

_Elsa: -Paro de hablar y abrió los ojos- Espera ¿qué? _

_Dylan: -No pudo evitar soltar la risa, se dio unos golpes en su pecho e intentó sofocarla- Lo que el pequeño Daniel quiere decir, es que usted y yo majestad tenemos los mismos poderes..._

_Jack: -La tomo del hombro- El tiene razón Elsa - Lo miró molesto- Los tiene..._

_Elsa: -Miró por un instante a Jack- Pero... Eso es imposible... Tu no puedes..._

_Dylan: -En su dedo anular creo un hermoso copo de nieve- ¿Decía, alteza?_

_Elsa: -Tomo bruscamente su mano y examinaba el copo, el príncipe hecho el torso hacia atrás por la impresión- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste...?_

_Anna: -Jalo a su esposo y a sus hijos- Bueno... Creo que necesitan tiempo a solas -Los saco y le guiñó el ojo-_

_Olaf: -Se acercó a Dylan- ¡Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!_

_Dylan: -Se hizo para atrás por ver a un muñeco de nieve viviente, se acercó y estiró lentamente su mano- ¿Pero cómo? _

_Olaf: -La señalo- ¡Elsa me armo!_

_Dylan: -Se hincó y acaricio la nieve, sorprendido miró a la Reina- Elsa, ¿Tu lo hiciste? -Se acercó a ella y tomo su mano- Eso es extraordinario -Ella le sonrió-_

_Olaf: -Se ruborizo y río- Me parece que la Reina ha encontrado a alguien a quien amar -Ambos se miraron, se ruborizaron y soltaron sus manos-_

_Jack: -Enojado- ¡Olaf!_

_Olaf: -Frunció el ceño- Es la verdad, Jack ¡Tienes que dejar de ser tan celoso!_

_Dylan: -Alzo una ceja- ¿Jack? -Río- No hay nadie aquí Olaf_

_Olaf: Jack es el espíritu del invierno, sólo Elsa lo puede ver -Ella intentaba callarlo con la mirada- _

_Dylan: -Miró a la reina atónito- ¿Jack? ¿Jack Frost?_

_Jack: -Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa- Dijo... Dijiste mi nombre..._

_Elsa: -Se acercó al príncipe- Tu ¿Lo conoces?_

_Dylan: -Sonrió y se despeinó su cabello, apenado- Yo... Bueno, cuando era niño me hicieron hacer creer que no era yo quien hacia esto... Sino Jack Frost... -Miró a Elsa- ¿En verdad existe?_

_Elsa: -Sonrió mientras miraba al espíritu- Si, existe... -Acaricio el collar de hielo que colgaba de su pecho- El ha sido mi mejor amigo desde... Desde qué tengo memoria_

_Jack: -El asombro de su rostro se esfumó y la miró serio- ¿Amigo?_

_Dylan: -Sus ojos se tornaron decepcionados- Pero... ¿Por qué nunca vino a verme a mi?_

_Jack: -Se puso su cayado detrás de los hombros- Oh, perdóname galán, pero no desgasto mi tiempo buscando pobres niños con poderes de hielo como tu -Elsa lo miró molesta-_

_Dylan: -Se acercó a Elsa y rozó su mano con la de ella, esbozó una tímida sonrisa- Aunque, no lo culpo... Teniéndote a ti como amiga... Yo tampoco desperdiciaría mi tiempo en otras personas..._

_-El espíritu abrió los ojos de celos, apretó sus dientes cuando vio que la rubia se ruborizaba, apretaba de enojo su cayado cuando veía al príncipe acariciarle las mejillas, sabía que no perdería de nuevo a Elsa por un ataque de celos, lo único que pudo hacer fue, crear una bola de nieve congelada y lanzársela al galán a la cabeza, Elsa quedo impresionada por lo que el espíritu había hecho, río, pero tapó su boca intentando sofocar su sonrisa. El príncipe por su parte, de sus ojos azules salieron brillos azulados, parpadeo y río-_

_Dylan: -Miró travieso a Elsa- Oh, así que ¿Esto te parece gracioso?_

_Elsa: -Tosió y se dio de pequeños golpes en el pecho, pero la risa no se iba- ¿Para serte franca Dylan? Si... ¿Por qué, a ti no?_

_Dylan: -Arqueo alegremente una ceja- No... -De su mano derecha creo una bola de nieve suave y la arrojo a la rosada mejilla de la reina- Eso si..._

_-Ella paró de reír y quitó la nieve de su mejilla lentamente, alzo la mirada retadora a Dylan, y muy despacio creaba una bola de nieve, jugaba con ella , esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa vengativa-_

_Jack: -Río- Estas en problemas galán -Lo miró burlonamente-_

_Dylan: -Soltó una risita nerviosa- Vaya... Supongo que me arrepentiré de haber hecho eso... -Retrocedió-_

_Elsa: -Dejo de jugar con la bola de nieve- Supones bien..._

_-Le lanzo la bola de nieve, Dylan logró esquivarla, mientras sonreía, cuando se incorporo, Elsa había creado una bola de nieve más grande,que bola, más bien era una gran pelota de nieve, el sólo espero el impacto, quedo un momento inmóvil en el piso, aplastado por la nieve, se liberó y miró fríamente a Elsa, ella borró la risa de su boca, el la miró enojado y comenzó a reír, se paró y con un sólo golpe del píe en el piso del salón se congeló, corría detrás de Elsa para atraparla, ella reía mientras intentaba escapar y le lanzaba nieve-_

_Jack: -Celoso, miró con furia al príncipe- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Se suponía que debía disgustarse! _

_-Sus celos lo volvieron a cegar, apuntó su cayado a Dylan, Elsa le lanzó una bola al espíritu haciendo que este errara su tiro, ocasionando que le diera en el pie, Dylan resbaló hacia Elsa pasándola a traer, cuando estaba a punto de caer de espalda, el la tomo del torso y de la cintura, sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de besarse, Elsa se separó cuando escucho el sonido del viento que hacia que las ventanas se abrieran-_

_Elsa: -Se acercó a la ventana, triste al ver como el espíritu se iba- Jack..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Elsa: -Se acercó a la ventana, triste al ver como el espíritu se iba- Jack..._

_Dylan: -Lentamente se acercó a ella, la hizo voltear hacia el- ¿Esta todo bien?_

_Elsa: -No lo veía a la cara y apretó sus puños- Yo... Lo lamento..._

_-No dejo que el príncipe hablara, corrió escaleras arriba, seguida por el muñeco de nieve, Dylan mordió su labio, miró sus puños mientras los apretaba, dio un paso haciendo que el hielo del salón se cuarteara- _

_Elsa: -Azotó la puerta blanca de su habitación, escuchaba como el muñeco le pida abrirla, ella suspiró- Ahora no Olaf... -Se acercó triste al muchacho que hacia escarcha en su ventana a la luz de la luna- Jack... -Se acercó a el, lo tomo del hombro y sintió como su respiración relajaba todo su cuerpo- No tienes porque estar celoso..._

_Jack: -Cerro los ojos, los volvió a abrir, haciendo que la lágrima que estaba a punto de salir brillara por la luna, la miró- Si, si tengo que..._

_Elsa: -Lo miró asustada- ¿Por qué? _

_Jack: -Se volvió completamente hacia ella- Porque así mirabas a Hans... -Bajó la cabeza- Porque así... Me mirabas a mi... -La mirada de Elsa se volvió triste, apartó poco a poco su mano-_

_Elsa: -Intentó esbozar una débil sonrisa- Pero, vamos... Frost, tu sabes que yo no me casaría con alguien que acabo de conocer..._

_Jack: -Tomo su blanca mano y alzó su cabeza- Lo sé, pero... Aunque no sea el... Eventualmente, alguien se convertirá en tu esposo... -Su voz se quebró y sus lágrimas estaban a punto de correr- Y yo no... -Aferró su mano hacia el- El pedirte que te quedes conmigo... Elsa, es lo más egoísta que puedo hacerte... Tienes que vivir la vida que te queda... Eres libre..._

_Elsa: -En ella, las lágrimas ya habían brotado- Pero... Yo te amo..._

_Jack: -Le acaricio su sedoso cabello rubio- Yo también te amo... Pero amar es... -Suspiro- Pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya... -Le limpió la lágrima con el pulgar- Mi Elsa... Debes vivir, no estar atada con un espíritu al que nadie puede ver..._

_Elsa: -Acaricio la mano que estaba en su mejilla- ¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo? -Jack hizo una leve sonrisa, se acercó para besarla, la puerta se abrió, se separaron y ella volteó a ver a quien había irrumpido su momento-_

_Anna: -Se acercó rápidamente a ella- Elsa ¿Qué sucedió? -Ella suspiro tristemente-_

_Olaf: -Salió lentamente detrás del vestido de Anna- Elsa... Tienes que decirle a Jack que debe de controlarse, si sigue frunciendo el ceño se hará viejo..._

_Elsa: -Abrió sus ojos, intentó callarlo- Olaf..._

_Anna: -Los miró confundía- ¿Jack? -Miró molesta a Elsa- ¿Jack Frost? -Su hermana mantuvo su triste mirada firme- ¿El... El espíritu del invierno? -La rubia bajo la mirada, sin decirle nada- ¡¿Es... Es en serio, Elsa?! -Miró a la reina, realmente furiosa- ¡El no existe! -Elsa abrió sus ojos asustada, intentó pronunciar algo para detenerla- ¡El no es real!_

_-Elsa la miró triste, de inmediato volteó a ver a Jack, estaba recargado en su cayado, la luz de la luna alumbraba la lágrima que corría en su mejilla, ella miró a su hermana-_

_Elsa: -Alzo su voz- Para mi lo es... -El espíritu la miró con amor- El fue quien estuvo siempre conmigo... Me enseño a controlarme... A pesar de lo que le hiciera el estaba ahí para mi... Siempre a mi lado... -Anna miraba incrédula a su hermana-_

_Anna: -Exasperada se acercó a ella- ¡Pero el es un...!_

_Elsa: -La detuvo- ¡Se lo que es! Pero... -Apretó sus manos y suspiro- Pero, yo lo amo, Anna... -La pelirroja abrió sus grandes ojos azules, el espíritu le sonrió, se colocó junto a ella y la tomo de la mano, nunca la había dejado sola y esta no sería la primera vez-_

_Anna: -Su cara se enrojeció- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?! Si el es un espíritu o ¡lo que sea! ... Esta muerto Elsa... -Jack sintió una compresión en el pecho, Elsa apretó su mano- Tu no... -Suspiro y la miró triste- Elsa... Mejor que el hombre de tus sueños, sea uno de carne y hueso, cariñoso y amoroso... Que además tienes enfrente... -Se dirigió a la puerta- Vamos Olaf... -Salió del cuarto-_

_Olaf: -Miró con ternura a la pareja- Saben... Quizás sea imposible por ahora... Pero estoy seguro que estarán juntos -Elsa comenzó a sollozar, Jack la abrazo, el miró a Frost- Pero... Jack... Tienes que entender que lo que dijo Anna es cierto..._

_Elsa: -Intento silenciarlo- Olaf... -El muñeco los miró tristemente, apretó la mano del muchacho y salió-_

_Jack: -La tomo de las mejillas- Elsa, yo lo sé, Anna lo sabe... Olaf lo entiende... ¿Por qué tu no lo quieres ver?_

_Elsa: -Ella no paraba de llorar, lo tenía entre sus brazos sólo para perderlo de nuevo- No soportaría verte partir... -Jack cerró los ojos intentando ser fuerte- ¿No lo entiendes? Tu eres mis alas... Fue por ti que fui libre..._

_Jack: -Se separó de ella y le acaricio su labio- Y tu... -No pudo soportar más, las lágrimas caían en su sudadera- Eres mi razón por la que tocaba tierra... Siempre fuiste tu... -Entre lágrimas Elsa sonrió- Quizás un día estemos juntos... Sólo no pierdas la esperanza... -Alzo la barbilla de Elsa, ella se acercó lentamente para besarlo, pero el sabía que no soportaría partir con la textura de sus labios, ni con el perfume de su piel impregnado en el, lentamente le acaricio el cabello y le beso la frente, la reina se aferraba a el- Yo siempre estaré contigo..._

_-Lentamente, consiguió separarse de ella, con la mirada dolorosa se despedía, ella lo acompaño hasta su balcón, incluso cuando el estaba fuera de el, cuando el volaba en el aire, ella sostuvo su mano, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se dejaron de tocar-_

_Elsa: -No perdía un sólo detalle del muchacho que amaba- Siempre voy a creer en ti... Jack Frost..._

_-Jack detuvo el vuelo, lentamente se giró hacia ella y le volvió a lanzar esa mirada traviesa y esa sonrisa picara que ella adoraba, no aguanto más, sofocaba su llanto y entro corriendo a su habitación, pero esta vez no quería que el espíritu la viera llorar, Jack volteó a ver a Hombre de la Luna y se dirigía hacia el, cuando una silueta capturo su atención-_

_Jack: -Se acercó al hombre que estaba en el otro balcón- ¿Dylan? -El hombre estaba serio sintiendo como la brisa le despeinaba el cabello, abrió sus ojos color azul claro y suspiro- ¿Es... Escuchaste todo?_

_Dylan:-Sonrió- Vaya... Demonios Frost... Si alguien como Elsa te ama, entonces debes de tener algo especial... Incluso podría sentir celos de ti..._

_Jack: -Lo miró molesto- Bueno, si escuchaste bien, entonces no tienes porqué..._

_Dylan: -Humedeció sus delgados labios- Escucha, no te culpo si no quieres hacerlo pero... Sonara loco pero... -Lo miró, Jack retrocedió, sin embargo miraba hacia a el cielo- Realmente me gusta y no porque sea la Reina de Arendelle... Sino porque es... -Río- Simplemente Elsa... -Esta vez, el príncipe tenía toda la atención de Frost- Y se que nadie podrá superarte amigo... Pero quisiera hacerla por lo menos la mitad de feliz que tu la hiciste... -Suspiro y dijo cabizbajo- Es increíble que vaya a hacer esto -Lo miró, Jack nunca había visto unos ojos tan sinceros, ni viniendo de un pretendiente de Elsa- Ayúdame..._

_Jack: -Frunció el ceño, apretó su bastón y se dio la vuelta hacia el príncipe- Primero y que te quede claro, no toques su chocolate... Te matara si lo haces -Rió- Daniel y Annie son lo que más ama en este mundo -Se recargó a la orilla del balcón- Debes amar esa manía que tiene de cubrirse su hermosa sonrisa mientras ríe -Sonrió al recordar su risa- Ella es muy perfeccionista, todo impecable y eso es increíble... Es bastante fácil hacerla reír... Y si llegas a ser alguien realmente especial dejara que le cepilles ese hermoso cabello que tiene -Acaricio su blanco cabello- Debes limpiarle ese bigote de leche que se le hace después de tomar su capuchino preferido... -Su voz empezó a quebrarse- Sus flores favoritas son las orquídeas -Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar- Pero sobre todo debes de dejarla ser libre... Ha sufrido mucho... -Se secó las lágrimas y meneo la cabeza- Si la lastimas y ella no te congela el corazón -Se señalo- Yo lo haré, galán -Su mirada cambio y suspiro- Cuida de ella... Como yo lo habría hecho..._

_Dylan: -Sintió el viento despeinándole el cabello y sonrió- Eso haré, Jack... Eso haré..._

_-El muchacho lo miró impresionado, si lo vio o no, Frost nunca lo sabrá y nunca quiso saberlo, suspiro y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, creo el último copo de nieve haciendo que le cayera en la punta de la nariz al príncipe, este río, y Jack Frost lentamente y sin mirar atrás se fue de Arendelle-_


	13. Chapter 13

-El muchacho miró a su público, río al ver sus caras, Norte abrazaba al gran Jeti, el orgulloso Conejo movía su nariz rosada, negándose a liberar las lágrimas, Diente compartía un pañuelo con los colibríes-

Jack: -Peino su blanco cabello y suspiro, se recargó en su cayado- Si ella... Nunca me volvió a ver...

Norte: -Soltó de un porrazo a Phil, prácticamente lo aventó de la impresión- ¿Qué? -Se acercó al muchacho exasperado- ¿Qué? ¿Dejo de creer en ti?

Jack: -Soltó una risita entre dientes- No, nada de eso, Norte, yo... No deje que me viera -Colocó su cayado detrás de sus hombros y Me,de creo un gran signo de interrogación con su arena dorada- ¿Por qué? Dejarla así, para que sea feliz con el y luego aparecerme como si nada ¿Para qué Meme? ¿Para torturarla?

Diente: -Se acercó a el con una adorable sonrisa- Y ella y Dylan...

Jack: -Suspiro- Se le propuso poco después de eso.. -Sonrió hacia la nada- El... Dijo las palabras correctas... -Miró alegremente a sus amigos- Yo le ayudé... -Los Guardianes abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa ante la confesión-

-El muchacho voló entre la noche a la luz de la luna, se colocó detrás de las columnas, siguiendo a la feliz pareja. Al verla sus ojos se agrandaron, tuvo que ocultarse, su palpitar lo delataba, tan fuerte y tan aprisa, sólo por verla. Sólo por ver a Elsa-

Jack: -Suspiro, salió de su escondite, mantenía la mirada fija en los jóvenes amantes, miró al príncipe, realmente nervioso- Puedes hacerlo, Dylan... -Creo una hermosa orquídea de hielo y la colocó en el banco donde se sentarían el príncipe y la reina- Puedes hacerlo... Yo sé que puedes

Dylan: -Miraba sus manos nerviosamente, algo brillante en la banca llamo su atención, una orquídea de hielo, suavemente la tomo, sonrió y alzo su mirada al cielo en forma de agradecimiento, luego miró a la reina, tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, la tomo gentilmente de la mano y se sentaron- Elsa yo... -Cerró sus ojos, apretó sus labios y abrió su mirada al tiempo que suspiraba- Yo estoy enamorado de ti -Los ojos d la reina estaban atónitos y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo- No... Yo, yo te amo...

Elsa: -Sus ojos engrandecieron, lo miraba con preocupación- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes que es amor?

Dylan: -Le sonrió y la miraba con ternura- Yo sólo lo se...yo sólo se que... Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero protegerte... Quiero estar contigo... -Su corazón se encogió cuando la rubia cerró sus ojos y volteó su rostro hacia otro lado- Se que has sufrido mucho pero...

Elsa: -Lo miraba con temor- ¡Pero puedo hacerte daño! -Soltaba su mano de el- Yo no quiero lastimarte...

Dylan: -Tomo su mano y la pego a la suya, la tomo suavemente de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara- No lo harás, Elsa... Conmigo no tienes porque fingir o esconder lo que sientes... Quiero amarte así, como eres, siendo tu misma... Siendo libre, jamás te impediría algo, pero... -La miró directamente a los ojos, le dio la orquídea, ella sonrió y la tomo- Quiero compartir esa felicidad contigo -Se acercaba lentamente a ella, poco a poco- Confía en mi... -Ninguno perdía los ojos azules del otro y cuando sus frentes se tocaron- Sólo confía en mi...

Jack: -Sonrió al recordarlo- Se casaron meses después... -Sonrió hacia la nada- Debieron verla, ella estaba muy... -Su emoción no le permitía acabar su oración-

Conejo: -Le lanzó coquetamente una mirada altiva, mientras pintaba un huevo- ¿Bonita?

Jack: -Lo miró con felicidad, incluso salto- ¡Muy hermosa! -Flotaba en el aire, felizmente- Sus ojos eran... Y... Y su cabello estaba... Y su sonrisa -Estaba con una sonrisa de enamorado en el rostro, tan inmensa sonrisa-

Conejo: -Le daba los últimos toques a su huevo- Amigo, sigues enamorado de ella... -Miró a Sandman y creo un corazón y lo flecho, con su arena dorada- Si te ves como un tonto

Jack: -Esbozo una última sonrisa- Debiste verla, era bellísima y Dylan... Siempre mantuvo su promesa, la cuido... Siempre -Los miró y su mirada se volvió a iluminar, creo una figurilla de hielo, era idéntica a Elsa cuando niña- Tuvieron una hija...

Diente: ¡Isabelle! -Revoloteaba alegremente alrededor de el- ¡Isabelle de Arendelle! Dientes blancos como la nieve e incisivos perfectos -Miraba con ternura la muela que cepillaba-

Jack: -Sus ojos la observaron curioso- ¿La... Conocieron?

Conejo: -Bufo- ¡¿Conocerla?! ¡Ha sido la primera Arendelle que no intenta congelar los huevos que dejo!

Jack: -Río levemente- Si, ella nació sin poderes... Con los ojos de Dylan y tan hermosa como Elsa...

Norte: Isabelle... ¡Una traviesa! -Esbozo una sonrisa bonachona mientras acariciaba su gran tatuaje "Travieso"- Pero con un gran corazón... Daniel y Annie cuidaron bien de ella...

Jack: -Suspiro- Si, Elsa y Dylan la criaron bien... Con el temperamento y ... -Miro sonriente al viejo-

Norte: -Tomo suavemente del hombro al muchacho- Una gran reina, como su madre... -Se sonrieron mutuamente-

Conejo: -Bajo sus orejas lentamente y trago saliva nerviosamente- Y cuando Elsa... -Suspiro, no pudo siquiera pronunciarlo- ¿Qué hiciste?

-La sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco de su rostro, sus ojos se entristecieron rápidamente, los Guardianes se miraron unos a otros, esperándolo, el muchacho simplemente suspiro-

-El muchacho volaba sobre Arendelle y algo le extraño, era el apogeo de la primavera, la reina adoraba crear nieve en esta época del año, pero ahora no era así. Voló rápidamente sobre el puerto y llego al castillo, a su ventana, y vio a dos viejos parados a un lado de la cama, entro, observo a tres jóvenes dos mujeres y un hombre, una de ellas acariciaba su mano.

El muchacho corrió la cortina de la cama, sus ojos se abrieron, soltó un suspiro ahogado al verla. Su cabello rubio ahora era blanco, tenía mas arrugas desde la última vez que la vio, pero sus ojos esos ojos azules, seguía perdidamente enamorado de esos ojos-

Elsa: -Intento hablar lo más alto posible- Tienen que irse... Deben... Deben descansar

Daniel: -Su mirada en ella era preocupada- Tía Elsa, entiende estas delicada...

Anna: -Le dio un leve golpe con su bastón- No contradigas a tu tía, jovencito...

-La pelirroja... Su cabello era canoso, su rayo rubio ahora era plateado, las arrugas en su cara eran demasiadas, pero tenía la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando la conoció, estaba recargada de un viejo... De Kristoff-

Daniel: -Acaricio delicadamente su mejilla- Te venceré mañana en el ajedrez, tramposa

Elsa: -Esbozo una leve sonrisa y le dio un toque en su nariz- No me lo perdería por nada, pequeño

-El joven le dio un beso en la frente y se colocó a lado de sus padres, la joven pelirroja, que podría pasar por Anna de joven, salvo por sus ojos cafés heredados por su padre, se acercó lentamente a la reina-

Annie: -Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- Mañana te traeré todo el chocolate que quieras...

Elsa: -Acomodó su fleco- Sin que nadie te vea, pilla

-Su sobrina le beso la frente, miró tristemente a su prima, quien silenciosamente miraba al suelo tratando de no llorar, se reunió rápidamente con sus padres y su hermano y fueron saliendo uno por uno, cerrando la puerta al final-

Elsa: -Su voz se tornó maternal- Isabelle...

Isabelle: -Se acercó velozmente, tomo su mano delicadamente y suprimió sus ganas de llorar- ¿Si madre?

Elsa: -Acaricio su mejilla- No, no lo suprimas... Siente, se libre... No tienes porque esconder nada... La única persona por la que tienes que ser fuerte es por ti misma...

Isabelle: -Sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y su voz se quebró- Lo siento, es sólo que... ¿Qué pasa si no soy la reina que Arendelle quiere?

Elsa: -Alzo su voz y la miró firmemente- Serás la reina que Arendelle necesita... Serás una gran reina, mi niña... Tu padre y yo te criamos bien... -El muchacho sintió una inmensa paz al escucharla decir eso- Si el viera en lo que te has convertido... Estaría orgulloso de ti...

Isabelle: -Sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas- Aprendí de la mejor reina... -La abrazo- Te amo, madre...

Elsa: -La aferro a su pecho- Yo te amo mas, Isabelle... -La joven se levantó, le beso la frente y se iba- Por favor... Que Olaf venga...

-La joven le dedicó una última mirada, amorosamente le sonrió, al salir cerró la puerta. La reina sintió una brisa despeinándole el cabello, suspiro al sentirlo-

Elsa: -Respiro hondamente- Jack... ¿Eres tu?

Jack: -La acaricio del hombro- Si, si... Aquí estoy, Elsa...

Elsa: -Volteó en cuanto sintió la mano, sus ojos se agrandaron y se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo- Jack... -Sonrió- Después de todos estos años... Creí que...

Jack: -La silencio de inmediato- No, no digas eso... No porque no me hayas visto... No quiere decir que te haya dejado sola... Siempre estuve ahí...

Elsa: -Sonreía mientras sus lágrimas caían- Mírate... Sigues tan apuesto como desde el día en el que te conocí... Y yo ahora soy...

Jack: -Tomo su mano y la acaricio- Hermosa, como siempre... Hermosa -Esbozo una sonrisa torcida- ¿Quien lo diría? Estoy enamorado de una abuelita -Ella río, seguía cubriendo su bella sonrisa-

Elsa: -Lo miró tiernamente- Te extrañe tanto...

Jack: -Acaricio delicadamente su mejilla- Y yo a ti, pero estamos juntos ahora... Y nunca te volveré a dejar sola -Se acostó junto, se aferró a ella y la abrazo, sintió como a su contacto, ella comenzó a temblar, se sintió molesto consigo mismo- Solo te causo frío

Elsa: -Sonreía mientras acariciaba su blanco cabello- Oh Jack... El frío nunca me ha molestado

-La puerta se abrió, entro el muñeco de nieve intentando no tropezarse con las gotas de agua-

Elsa: -Débilmente estiro su mano hacia el- Olaf...

Olaf: -Miró con alegría al espíritu junto a ella- ¿Si Elsa?

Elsa: -Su voz sonaba cada vez más débil- Olaf lo siento... No puedo mi magia no puede mantenerte por mas tiempo...

Olaf: -Esbozo una tierna sonrisa- No te preocupes, el calor nunca me ha molestado - Aumentaban las gotas de su cuerpo-

Elsa: -Trago saliva y lo miraba preocupada- Olaf... Te estas derritiendo...

Olaf: -Su rama acaricio su mano- Esta bien, Elsa... Además vale la pena por ciertas personas...

Jack: -Congeló la lágrima que corría por su mejilla, sonrió- Vamos chicos, no digan eso... Ya verán que todo estará bien... ¿No es así, Olaf? -Sólo escucho silencio- ¿Olaf? -Soltó a la reina, se sentó, sus ojos se agrandaron de horror cuando vio la zanahoria y las ramas en el charco de agua, lentamente volteó hacia ella- Elsa... -Acaricio su sedoso cabello, lentamente se acercó a su pecho y lo que escucho... Nada, ni uno, ni un sólo latido, la miró desesperado, sus manos temblaban de la negación. Se había ido, en su pecho sentía un inmenso dolor que no lo dejaba respirar, lo entendió... Sin ella... Su existencia eterna ya no tenía sentido alguno, trato de calmarse, sus lágrimas corrían, respiro hondo, la miró, sólo deseaba escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos, sentirla... Una última vez, se acercó a ella y dulcemente apretó sus labios contra los suyos esperando una respuesta y cuando no la hubo, el dolor fue imposible de soportar, se fue volando rápidamente, abriendo las puertas y dejando ver a los familiares el cadáver de la reina-

-Una fina lluvia caía en sus hombros, desde la cripta , observaba el agujero de tierra donde sería su tumba se preguntaba porque la gente hacia eso y si el había tenido uno , solamente quitó la vista del ataúd de hielo para ver a Anna siendo consolada por Kristoff y a Daniel abrazando a su hermana y a la futura reina de Arendelle. Apretó sus dientes y su cayado de tristeza, cuando el ataúd estuvo dentro del agujero, emprendió el vuelo, sin mirar atrás, la mujer que amaba estaba muerta y juro jamás volver a Arendelle, sin ella, ya no tenía un porque-

**_Les pido una disculpa por subirlo apenas, esta parte de me borro 3:_**

**_por favor no me maten /n\_**


End file.
